Wildfire!
by Astievia
Summary: Aragorn, his brothers, and Legolas were just planning on a calm, peaceful hunt, but when a wildfire traps them, their hunt turns all but peaceful. Changed: PG13 for too much blood and gore in later chapters and potential character death
1. Summer walk

**Title:** Wildfire  
  
**Author:** Astievia  
  
**Disclaimer:** All the people in this story are Tolkin's.  
  
**Rating:** PG13 just in case  
  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure  
  
**Summery:** Aragorn, Legolas and the twins go on a peaceful hunt. But with dragons, evil men, and a wildfire, their hunt turns all but peaceful.  
  
**A/N:** This is my first fanfic and I do make mistakes, so please be kind. Flames will be used to cook marshmallows and hot dogs with. Also, like Cassia and Sio I believe that Aragorn was really raised in the house of Elrond, i.e. the twins are his brothers and Elrond his father. Also, I am slightly dyslexic, so if a word doesn't make sense, turn some letters around and hopfully it will. This is not an excuss, just a warning. I will try to get everything correct, but some things slip through.

And now on with the story!

  
  
The woods were quiet. It hadn't rained in two months and everything was brown and dead. The birds had quit their singing until it cooled down a bit. Four people made their way through the woods, three were elves and one was a human. To any passerby this would seem strange because humans and elves were not on very good terms, but these people seemed to be having a good time together. Drawing closer it can seen that two of the elves are identical. Both have dark hair and light skin. They also have the same gray eyes. The other elf also had light skin but his hair is pale blond. The human is about twenty and has dark hair that looked as if it hasn't been washed in a while. He had the same gray eyes as the twins, and it had been remarked that apart from being of different races, the twins and the human looked quite similar.  
  
"I'm board, nothing is out in this heat." Aragorn stated. "The scouts saw some orcs on our border but I guess they left."  
  
"Or your tracking is not that good." One of the twins said, ducking a punch from his brother.  
  
"My tracking is fine, but yours, tsk tsk. Remember last year when you led us in circles trying to track that deer?" Estel stooped and looked at the ground but the track that he had seen of the orc was many days old and it would be no use tracking it now.  
  
"It was Elrohir who was leading, and I can't help it if the deer goes in circles"  
  
"So now you blame it on me." Elrohir said,  
  
"In a word, yes." The other elf replied  
  
"What do you say Legolas?"  
  
The blond elf spoke for the first time, "We could have a contest of who can track better."  
  
"Yeah, but the animals aren't out, so we cant track them." The human looked a little despondent.  
  
"Who says we have to track animals?" The blond elf said "We could track each other, since there seems to be no one else to track. Estel and I will leave and you give us a ten-minute head start." He said, addressing the twins. "If you are able to track us before the hour is out, then you win."  
  
"But that wouldn't prove if Estel can track or not." Elrohir objected,  
  
"Then Estel can track me, and you track him."  
  
" Well there's nothing else to do so if all agree we can do it." Estel said.  
  
"Yeah I guess I'm for it, but only a ten minute head start for each of you." Elladan said.  
  
"Deal" with that Legolas started off.  
  
After ten minuets Estel started to track the elf and was soon hot on his trail but being careful to hide his own trail.  
  
  
  
There was no sound except for the happy babbling of a spring. It never ran dry for it got its water from deep below the surface.  
  
There were many tracks from when animals came to this spring in the first hours of the day, but now in the day's heat, the animals had all gone to find shelter from the oppressive heat.  
  
A pair of gray eyes watched as a figure leapt out of a tree without a sound, looking around for any danger. Sensing no danger the graceful creature put its weapons down close by, and drank from the spring. Seeing the elf preoccupied the man crept closer. A twig snapped under the man's feet and he froze, but the elf hadn't seemed to notice.

'I've got him now' the man thought. He came nearer and nearer 'Almost there.' The silence was shattered with a splash.  
  
When Estel didn't come up immediately, Legolas began to worry and call to him. Sputtering Estel came up  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas questioned,  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I can swim."  
  
"Well it didn't look like it" the elf jested.  
  
"Can you give me a hand up?" Estel asked, ignoring the elf's last statement  
  
"Ok"  
  
Legolas stuck out his hand and Estel grabbed it but instead of coming out Estel yanked hard, and Legolas, off balance, came tumbling into the cold water. Legolas came to the surface and shook the water from his head.  
  
"Now my braids are ruined!"  
  
"And whose here to see them? Not even orcs are out in this heat," Estel said.  
  
"Easy for you to say, your hair hasn't been washed in a million years." Legolas countered  
  
"That would be impossible, for unlike you I haven't lived that long." Estel replied.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Legolas swam towards the shore. "I wonder when Elladan and Elrohir will show up?"  
  
"They're good trackers, I'll give them an hour tops. In the meantime lets get dry and set up camp." Estel said, lifting himself out of the spring.  
  
"No fire tonight, one wayward spark could set the forest on fire."  
  
They set up camp with quietly with only the spring making noise.  
 

  
   
  
Elladan walked through the wood his brother following him. Tracking their brother could sometimes be a hassle, he would lead them on wild goose chases and the trail would disappear at points. Though the twins would not admit it Estel could track as good as some of the best elvish trackers and knew how to leave no trail.  
  
The older elf stopped. "Did your hear that?"  
  
"What?" His twin paused, listening.  
  
"A sound like crunching leaves."   
  
"Now I hear it. It could be a bear or another big animal."  
  
"No, they would have found shelter from the sun by now."  
  
"Orcs?"  
  
"That's what I'm thinking, lets try to out run them."  
  
But as he spoke an arrow whizzed pass Elladan's head. Cutting them off, two orcs came at them from the front. Quickly grabbing his bow and arrows Elrohir shot at the two. Both arrows hit their mark but the delay had allowed the other orcs to come surging into the clearing. The two elves fought well but the orcs kept coming. Soon the twins abandon their bows and used their fighting knives. The orcs were apparently trained well for what they were and it took more effort than usual to kill them. After a while the orcs numbers slowly decreased, and soon there was only a few left.  
  
The orc Elrohir was fighting was big and overpowering. It took all of his skill to fight him and that's why he didn't notice another orc draw his bow.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Elladan saw an orc take an arrow out of his quiver and take aim at his brother. He fought his way towards the orc.  
  
Elrohir finished off the orc that had taken so much of his time and energy. "ELROHIR" Elrohir turned at his brothers shout and saw an arrow spinning towards him but it was to late.  
  
Elladan was held up by another orc and by the time he killed that one the other orc had released his arrow. Elladan gave a shout but it was to late and the arrow embedded itself into Elrohir's chest.  
  
Please review. Astievia


	2. Orcs, dragons, and elves

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I was suffering from a small case of writers block. Disclaimer and other ramblings are in the first chapter.**  
  


Legolas and Estel set up camp and ate some cold meat that the cook had packed for them, and then waited, talking and jesting with each other.  
  
It was starting to get dark and Elladan and Elrohir still hadn't shown up.  
  
"I wonder where the twins are." Estel said "They should be here by now, there tracking is not that bad."  
  
"They're probably dillydallying in the forest trying to catch us off guard." Legolas said.  
  
I'm not sure, I have a bad feeling that it's not that" Lets wait until tomorrow, and if they haven't come by then we can go searching for them."  
  
"Legolas replied to the young Dunedain's worry.  
  
"Ok", Aragorn said, "lets get some sleep, I'll take the first watch."  
  
Legolas agreed, and he was soon in the half lidded sleep that was common to elves. As Aragorn watched his friend sleep he thought of his brothers, 'Where were they?'  
  
Although the Elvin prince's words had quieted the worries in his heart there was still a nagging fear that all was not well. It was almost dawn when he heard some noise a little ways off and decided to check it out. The ranger crept through the brush, not making a sound, he supposed it was his brothers, but he would rather be safe than sorry.  
  
What he saw surprised him.  
  
  
  
Elladan was quick at finishing off the last orcs but a few got away. An orc was running and stooped over and snatched up something on the ground near Elrohir. Elladan threw a knife at the orc but he missed and hit an orc near him.  
  
They ran and he wished to follow them, but seeing the condition of his brother, he decided not to pursue them, instead he dropped to the ground near his brother. Elrohir was awake but he was in great pain. He knew that he was in good hands and lay still while his brother carefully yanked the arrow out of the right side of his chest. Miraculously the arrow had not hit and vital organs, but the younger twin had lost a lot of blood.  
  
Elladan bandaged the wound tightly and hoped that it would not keep bleeding. He knew they had to get to Imladris soon, and get his twin to his father. His thoughts went to Estel and Legolas. They would be worried if they didn't come to find them soon, but he had to get Elrohir to Rivendell, and time was of the essence.  
  
"Can you walk?" Elladan asked Elrohir in elvish.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." "Good, lets go." Elladan helped his brother up and Elrohir leaned on him heavily.  
  
While there was little complaint from Elrohir, Elladan was worried at the lack of color in his brother's skin. He had lost a lot of blood and was quite weak. There was a commotion in the brush and a buck bolted from the trees followed by a pack of wolves.  
  
  
  
Aragorn looked through the bush and saw three orcs fighting over piece meat,  
  
"I should get it I'm the on who found it." Orc one, said  
  
"So what, I'm the leader" orc two said  
  
Orc three had been quiet and while the other two were arguing snuck over to the piece of venison on the ground, and he was making away with it when the other orcs saw him. With one quick motion orc one took a dagger and threw it at the orc that was making off with the food.  
  
"Now look what you have done!" orc two said  
  
"We needed that guy to help get food"  
  
"If we would have just got those two elves this wouldn't of happened."  
  
Aragorn had heard enough and aimed his arrow at one of the remaining orcs. The two orcs were easily taken care of and he was looking around when something in one of the orcs hands caught his attention. He stooped down to look at it, what he found made his blood run cold.  
  
  
  
Elladan readied his bow, but the wolves were more interested in the buck and ignored the two elves standing in the clearing. Elladan determined not to shoot unless the animals turned on him. It was better to be ignored with this many wolves at hand, and with Elrohir injured he was not sure if he would be able to take them down if they turned on him. Besides, these wolves had done nothing deserving of the elf's wrath.  
  
The pack disappeared as quickly as they had appeared, and the woods were once again silent. The sun was going down but Elladan wanted to make it as far away from the orc carcasses as possible before making camp. Elrohir was quiet, and that spoke for his weakened condition. The twins trudged along silently as possible and were unaware of a pair of green eyes watching them.  
  
  
  
The great dragon watched the two elves with interest; she did not normally come across the firstborn in her territory. They were both injured but one of them much less then the other. And he was hiding it well.  
  
She had watched them for a while now and had seen their encounter with the wolves. They did not seem to be a threat to her so she had left them alone, but the elf not shooting any wolves had arouse her interest and so she followed them quietly. Many would marvel how noiselessly such a large creature could move, but today none were out to see her except the two elves.  
  
Her scales matched the forest well and if she stayed still she could almost blend in, as well as any creature her size could. She wondered why the elves were there, if they would shoot if they saw her.  
  
She was taking a big chance following these elves and her heart, wearied from fleeing from men, warned her that they would be just the same and she should flee. But she continued on, not listening to the warnings.  
  
 

**A/N:** No evil cliffie today, but more will come.  
  
Cookies to all the reviewers.  
  
**Feanen:** Dank für den riview!  
  
**Carrie:** Thanks for the encouragement. I know it has room for improvement.  
  
**Shauna:** I love action, I'm glad you liked it.  
  
**Star-Stallion: **Legolas and Aragorn torture comes later. Mwahaha. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Krazykatneedslovin**: I'm glad you like it. Elladan and Elrohir two of my favorite characters.  
  
**Spades:** Why would I want payback? You and the other authors have just taught me well. Mwhahahah.  
  
Namarie,****

Astievia


	3. Trolls and pigs

This ones up than I thought it would be. Unfortunately it is a bit short. I need a beta, so if you think you can fill the job say so in your review.  
  


Legolas woke with a start. Something had alerted his senses. He looked for Aragorn, but he wasn't there.

'He has probably gone to the stream' Legolas thought. Legolas grabbed his weapons and went to check out what it was that had awakened him. Walking through the woods he was aware of something watching him. He looked around and saw nothing.  
  
Trees moved in the wind. Nothing seemed out of place. Legolas did not sense anything evil about. He couldn't place what had awaked him, which fascinated him, and also put him on alert. Looking around he could see animals coming out, as if a great threat had just passed.  
  
Walking farther, he saw the carnage of an animal, it looked like that of a dear, but it had been torn into and mauled. As he looked, a fox ran by. Legolas looked at the tracks near by. It was plain to see that it had been wolves that took the dear down. The carcass was only a few hours old, and Legolas had decided that it had been the wolves that had alerted him. But that still didn't explain the strange feeling he had.  
  
The prince decided to look around a little more. He followed a deer path to another place near the stream that he and Aragorn had slept by. Deciding that he had explored enough, and afraid that Estel might worry about his disappearance, Legolas headed back to camp but was stopped by something, someone was watching him.  
  


Elladan and Elrohir made camp in a small clearing. The older twin made sure that his brother was comfortable, and checked his wound. There was no infection, and the blood had stopped. Elladan was relieved that the wound was healing nicely. He made camp and unpacked some lembas. After that he poured some water from the water flask and brought it to Elrohir.  
  
"Here, drink" The older twin gave his brother the flask  
  
"I'm not thirsty"  
  
"You need to replenish your bodily fluids"  
  
Elrohir knew that was true, but he wasn't thirsty.  
  
" Drink" Elladan stated flatly  
  
The twins looked at each other with identical looks of annoyance.  
  
"Ro" Elladan used his brothers nickname "If you don't drink I'll tell both Estel and Legolas about that incident with the pig last month."  
  
"If you do, I'll tell about the incident with the trolls"  
  
Elladan smirked "they already know about that"  
  
"How did they find that out?"  
  
"Well, you know that brew that Aragorn got from that group of traders."  
  
"Ohhh" Elrohir laughed but his grin quickly turned into a grimace from the pain in his side  
  
"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, as well as I can be. How much did he make you pay to get the drink?"  
  
"Pay? He said it was a gift."  
  
"Riiiight"  
  
"El" Elladan looked at his brother "You are trying to change the subject."  
  
"Me, I would _never_ do that"  
  
The conversation went for a while longer before Elrohir finally gave in, muttering how much his older twin reminded him of a mother hen.

 Elladan watched as his brother fell asleep, he had put some herbs in his water to relieve the pain, but it also made elves go to sleep. Elladan remembered when he had given it to Estel for a gash in his side. He had thought that he would fall asleep like the elves did but it hadn't even made him groggy.  
  
'Lucky Eden'  
  
The young lord of imladris thought of the good times they had together and smiled, his life had changed so much since that day when they got the young, scared boy so many years ago. He had watched as Estel grew into a young man and a leader. Slowly Elladan's eyes drooped and he nodded off.

Thanks to my brother for helping with this story. Ya'll who don't have my brother are really missing out.  
  
**Feanen:** thanks!  
  
**Star-Stallion:** Yes. alive. maybe.  
  
**Shauna**: I am writing this the day after I posted chapter two. What did Aragorn see, hmm, you tell me.  
  
**Legilmalith:** I drive my English teacher crazy going in and out of tenses. I need a beta. My brother is great at conversations, so I'll ask him to help me with the conversations. Maybe I should get out a KJ bible that has old English. Your not the only one who is insane, I'm a proud member of the nut house! Anyways, it is much more comfortable to be mad and know it, than to be sane and have one's doubts. I read your bio, is it ok if I use that last part in my bio? Thanks for the review!  
  
**Berethilm:** Thank you!!!

Namarie,

Astievia


	4. Orcs agian

**Another chapter. My brothers and sisters were hogging the computer so I haven't been able to write much. Maybe if I get my pda from my uncle I'll be able to upload it more frequently.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, I have resigned to the fact that they will never be mine and they are JRR tolkins and his families, Maybe I can merry in.**  
  
**The dragon in Rivendell thing is not my idea ether (. It is spades, so go read her stories, they come highly recommended. Go on. No wait, come back! After you read and review mine! Goes off chasing readers**

Aragorn stared down at pendant in his hand; it was familiar to him, very familiar. It was the brooch worn by Elrohir; Aragorn remembered the brooch because he wore one almost identical to it. He had gotten it when he was young. Elladan had carved three brooches, one for each of the brothers, and had given it to the other two one yuletide. Each one had three trees with the branches intertwined, the branches each formed something different, for Estel it was two snakes, one eating the other. It wasn't until recently that Aragorn had understood what it meant. The other two had similar designs, each a symbol of the royalty of Imladris. Estel had always worn the symbol of his family on his tunic when he was in the wilderness. It had been a sign of home when the young ranger had only bare ground to sleep on, and the leafy branches of the forest had been his roof. The brooch had always brought comfort to him until now, his bad feeling in the pit of his stomach grew and he stood up to head back to camp.  
  
The orc had been hit, but not killed by his comrade. He had seen the ranger kill his 'friends' and with his last ounce of strength crawled slowly nearer and nearer to the ranger. He saw the ranger pick up a trinket that he had found and mumble someone's name. He was almost there. The orc drove his dagger into Aragorn's flesh.  
  
Aragorn had not seen the orc move, but his reflexes were quick and the orcs dagger did not hit its intended mark, but it was drove into Aragorn's leg instead. Aragorn swiftly killed the orc with his dagger that was in his belt. Then he had the task of removing the dagger. It had gone deep and was bleeding profusely. He let out a groan of pain and sat down.  
  
  
  
Elladan snapped awake, he heard morning birds singing in the dawn. Elladan cursed himself for falling asleep. Elrohir had not yet awaked so Elladan made breakfast. It was almost an hour later when Elrohir woke up. Elladan checked his brothers injury and but some herbs on it. He was pleased to see that it was healing nicely. Breakfast was lembas and some water from a nearby stream. At the brook he saw some dragon prints, he wondered why they were there but he soon forgot about it.  
  
"So much for an early start" Elrohir said as they took down the camp.  
  
"You needed the rest, and now your injury is not as life threatening as it was."  
  
By the time the twins had packed everything up the sun was starting to get higher in the sky. They started out, Elrohir leaned heavily on his brother but Elladan didn't seem to notice the extra weight.  
  
About an hour later they found a carcass of a dear that had been mauled by wolves. Elrohir scrunched his nose up at the unpleasant odor the carcass admitted.  
  
"This was what those wolves were chasing last night."  
  
"Most likely."  
  
There were other animals feeding on the leftover meat and they didn't even notice the two elves standing there.  
  
"We had better to be on our way now."  
  
Elladan stated and they moved on. Neither one noticed the elven footprints nor the green eyes that had appeared once again.

Legolas notched his bow and turned around. "Come out now or I shall shoot."  
  
The elves words were quiet and menacing. A great dragon appeared. Its scales were forest green matching its emerald eyes. Legolas took a step back and lowered his bow. The dragon bowed.  
  
"Hello master elf" she said calmly although her heart was pounding.  
  
"H-hello master dragon"  
  
Although Legolas had spent a lot of time in Rivendell and had seen several dragons he still was a bit wary of them.  
  
"Why are you here? Has Elrond sent you to find us this soon?"  
  
The elves words puzzled the dragon, she had heard of Elrond but had not seen him for a millennia.  
  
"No, why would he?" This puzzled the elf, weren't the dragons living in Imladris under Souros' rule? "Um, lets start over, my name is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."

"I'm Virawiel, daughter of Rannyn"  
  
  
  
Aragorn pulled the dagger out quickly. Then he wrapped the wound with a piece of cloth. Then he got up but the pain was unbearable and he fell back down. Aragorn let out some dwarfish curses and crawled to a small sapling. He cut a good bough to use as a crutch and tried to get up again. This time he was able to get up with only minimal pain and he started to hobble back to camp. It was slow going but he seemed to make it ok.  
  
The young ranger tried not to limp as badly as he was but whenever he put to much wait on his leg the pain was unbearable. The sun was getting high in the sky by this time and Estel started to wonder if Legolas was worried about him yet. He quickened his pace. About five minutes later he heard some noise. Living his life with the elves had taught him to pick up the smallest sounds. Then he heard voices. He knew who they were!  
  
"Elladan! Elrohir!"  
  
A few seconds later two identical faces appeared from the bush.  
  
"Estel!"  
  
On of them said and they ran to him.  
  
"Hey what happened to you?" the youngest twin asked.  
  
"Oh, it's just a little scrape."  
  
Estel stopped leaning on his crutch even though it hurt him tremendously to do so.  
  
"But what happened to you? I know those bandages aren't there just for show."  
  
"We ran into orcs yesterday and Elrohir got an arrow to the chest."  
  
"O my gosh, are you al right?" Aragorn's healer instincts took over and he looked at Elrohir for any signs of infection even though they would be impossible to see though the bandages.  
  
"Yes, I am fine. The wound is healing nicely"  
  
Elrohir said and then noticed the look of pain on Estel's face.  
  
"But you, I don't think that is just a scrape, sit down."  
  
Estel sat down with a sigh. Elladan walked over to him with his twin in tow. The bandage was already red with blood and Aragorn was getting a little dizzy from loss of blood. Elladan unwrapped the pice of cloth that had served as a bandage.  
  
"What happened here? This is not 'just a scrape' " Elladan asked.  
  
"Well, you weren't the only one who ran into orcs." Estel said "I encountered them at a stream a little ways off."  
  
Elladan listened and examined the wound at the same time. It was very deep. Elladan wondered how his younger brother was able to walk at all.  
  
"I'm going to have to sew this up"  
  
Strider grimaced as Elladan cleaned his wound with some herbs.  
  
"Elrohir, can you get me some pain killer from the bag please?"  
  
"Uh, sure"  
  
Elrohir had been resting. Even though he did not show it, he was very tired. He just got up and got the bag. When he walked over to his brothers to give the mix he looked at Aragorn's gash.  
  
"That must hurt" he commented.  
  
"No, it feel perfectly fine" Estel always seemed to get sarcastic when he was hurt. The brother talked while Elladan was sewing Aragorn's leg up. Estel voiced his fears about the twins and showed them the brooch and Elladan and Elrohir told in further detail what had happened to them.  
  
"I wonder where Legolas is?" Aragorn looked around. "I didn't think he would be this lazy and still not be awake." The sun was by this time making its way back down. (by our time it would be about 2 o'clock) The birds who had been happy to be visited by elves stopped singing. "That wasn't me" Estel stated. "Well it could have been your singing, but." An enormous dragon flew over and landed in there makeshift camp.  
  
Feanen: The bantering was fun to write, I'm glad you liked it   
  
Star-Stallion: Ok  
  
Please review my story and then you can go review spades story. I don't think she would mind.


	5. So it begins

I got my pda back! I was going to post sooner, but life happened again, it seems to do that at the most inconvenient times.  
  
A/N: Can any of ya'll tell me how to make things bold?  
  
Disclaimer: I would love to say that it is mine, but just like George Washington, I can not tell a lie. It is Tolkins, *sigh*. And the Sauros thing is Spades, so after you read my story, go read her story. Oh yeah, this: '~' means they are talking in elvish. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- When she landed, Virawiel did not know what to expect. But still it was a shock to see only two elves and instead of a third elf a human. Legolas had talked about his friend and two brothers and it was soon made clear that the twins were part of the group. So she was surprised when the human was there. She kept her cool though. The human was injured and didn't pose a threat right then. But the elves did. They had drawn their bows and had the same dangerous look on their faces. She had seen that look before on the face of the blond elf.  
  
~Peace~ Legolas hopped of the dragons back.  
  
~You're late. ~ Aragorn stated  
  
~yes, and you are hurt~ Legolas knelt down by his injured friend, his ride forgotten.  
  
"How come everyone keeps saying that, it's only a small scrape." Aragorn whined, switching back to the common tongue.  
  
"Sixteen stitches is not 'just a scrape'" replied Elladan.  
  
Then looking up he greeted the blond elf  
  
"Mae governan, Legolas" Elladan paused and looked at the dragon.  
  
Who is this?"  
  
"My name is Virawiel, at your service."  
  
"I am Elladan, at you and yours." The Three elves, human and dragon talked for a while. Virawiel conformed that she did not live in Rivendell and she had not heard that soros had made his residence there.  
  
The sun was getting lower and soon everyone got hungry.  
  
"It is almost dinner time master elf. I shall go eat and return." Virawiel said and then flew off.  
  
The elves watched her leave.  
  
"I suppose that that is true, I shall get the food out" Legolas got up.  
  
"After we eat and Virawiel gets back we are heading beck to Rivendell. We need to get my father to look at Estel and Elrohir injuries."  
  
"Its not a bad injury"  
  
"maybe not, but it will slow us down and we need to get Elrohir to Lord Elrond as fast as possible before infection sets in."  
  
"I will *not* slow you down, but I agree, we need to get Ro to Ada soon." Aragorn snapped.  
  
"Human sure get testy when there hurt, wouldn't you say, Elladan. Legolas said, keeping his voice low, just high enough for Estel to hear.  
  
Elladan smirked and nodded at the comment "You have no idea" Was all he said.  
  
After dinner they packed up their supplies. About halfway through Virawiel came back and offered to help carry some supplies. The elves agreed and took some supplies from all their packs, but especially Elrohir pack. As they walked they chatted about things, sometimes telling jokes, and some times embarrassing moments about each other. Virawiel soon got into the mood and she told some stories about when she was a child.  
  
She liked this bunch, they were friendly, and didn't seem to mind a dragon hanging around. Two days passed like this, the group only stopping to eat and sleep. Then on the third day the group noticed a change. The animals were restless, and there was a change in the weather. The elves knew from experience that a storm was on the way.  
  
"Good, a storm, that means rain, that means cool." Said the ranger.  
  
"Yes, but it also means lightning and sometimes fire." Elladan reminded him "And with the forest so dry it would burn quickly"  
  
There was also a change in the terrain, they were under the shadow of the mountain, and the ground was hillier. While the shadow caused shade fore the travelers, the hilly ground caused trouble for the injured of the group, namely, Aragorn. Although he denied it, the toils of the journey were making his hurt leg almost unbearable. Virawiel offered to let him ride, but Aragorn said no.  
  
"Your leg is never going to heal if you keep walking on it." Elrohir said.  
  
"I am not week, brother" Estel spat.  
  
"And I did not say you are, it would make me feel better if you rode."  
  
"Why don't you ride? Your injury is worse than mine"  
  
"Because mine is not on my le..." Elrohir was cut off by thunder so loud it hurt his ears.  
  
The group quickened their speed, wanting to make it to shelter before the storm broke. The argument of wanting Estel to ride continued until Virawiel stopped it, rolling her green eyes in mock annoyance. Within an hour lightning struck and caused a fire not far from them, but it was heading the other way. Elrohir kept checking the wind to see if it changed, so he could have fair waning and run. The next day when Virawiel was gone, the wind changed directions, heading towards them.  
  
"RUN!"  
  
Star-Stallion: You and Spades are my two favorite authors, besides my dad.  
  
kwonsta: He is at my house, along with Aragorn and Shadowfax   
  


* * *

  
Viresse0: Ok, checked out your fic, thanks for the encouragement.  
  
grumpy: Glad you liked it. As I said to kwonsta, Legolas is at my house.  
  
HecateTriformis: Thanks. Here it is  
  
See that little purple button, review! I give virtual cookies to reviewers. Did I mention virtual cookies don't have any calories?  
  
Namarie, Astievia 


	6. Smoke, fire, and pain

Hey! Me again. I am wearing shorts today. IT'S STILL SUPPOSED TO BE WINTER! We have short wenters and I don't like it. I am hot, and my dad won't turn on the ac because it is only march. Can't I go somewhere cold! That's it, for spring break I am going to Alaska.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. All I own is a bit of land in a hot place, and you can have it. I don't even have a pool.  
  
Virawiel had left to go find some food. She did not usually eat elf food, she preferred finding food that suited her tastes. The great dragon swooped over the valley and saw some fleeting dear and other small animals. Then she looked back to the direction of her friends. She saw smoke rising in the distance from the fire.  
  
"It looks like it changed directions." She said to herself,  
  
"And the elves and human are directly in the path of the fire!"  
  
The dragon changed directions to head back to where she had left the little, injured group. The warm updrafts carried her high in the sky.  
  
"I don't want to go up." She thought.  
  
After a while she found a cool thermal, but the warm thermal had taken he a bit off course. She could still see the four in the distance running from the fire. Two were quite a bit behind the other two. She kept her eyes on the group and swooped lower. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her left wing. She looked over to find an arrow planted firmly in her wing. She felt the air as another arrow wizzed passed. She saw the men who were shooting at her.  
  
"No problem" she thought. 'I'll just fly higher.'  
  
She beat her powerful wings and was gaining altitude, but something was wrong, her eyelids were getting heavy and it was harder to beat her wings.  
  
'Poisoned'  
  
Was the last thought before she lost consciousness and plummeted to the ground.  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
"We have to keep moving" Elladan said, though it sounded like a whisper with the fire roaring being them.  
  
"I see Virawiel up ahead. If we can just get to her then we will be safe." Ether Legolas or Elrohir.  
  
Aragorn was running as hard as he could but his leg was causing him difficulties. The fire was racing behind him the wind acting as a whip to spur it on. A tree behind him burst into flames. Aragorn ran, his breath coming in short gasps. He had never run this far, this fast, with an injury. A normal human would have already dropped from exertion, but the dunidans time with the elves had improved his endurance. The smoke stung his eyes and he blinked the rapidly.  
  
"Where's Virawiel?" The question came from Elrohir, who was running with his left hand over his chest where the arrow had made its mark. He also stumbled every so often. Aragorn looked up to see a cloud of smoke, but no Virawiel. He tripped over a root and fell to the ground, letting out a yelp as he landed on his bad leg. The wound opened up because of the fall, and his knee got a three-inch long gash from a protruding stick. He got up quickly, the fine layer of ash burning his hands. By then the elves were far away. He refused to call for help, though he knew he could not make it on his own, he refused to slow the others down. The smoke was getting thicker and making him lightheaded. He stumbled a few more times. The smoke stung his nostrils as he gasped for breath.  
  
Legolas ran with al his might. The elves had high endurance to the whether, but even he could feel the heat. Even though he did have high endurance, this was even tiring him.  
  
'How must Aragorn be feeling?' he wondered and looked back to find the eidan.  
  
He saw him, far behind the rest of them, fall, down. His leg had reopened and was bleeding profusely. Legolas ran back to his friend.  
  
~You need help? ~ It was more of a statement that a question.  
  
~Now that you mention it...~  
  
Legolas put his arm around Aragorn's shoulders to support him. Up ahead he could see that Elladan was doing the same thing with Elrohir. Having the extra support helped and the group sped up, but the fire was faster. It was soon close enough that the cinders burnt any skin that was exposed. The trees in front and in back of them were bursting into flames. They had to maneuver well to escape the burning nightmare.  
  
'We have to hurry!' Legolas thought to himself.  
  
The pair was getting closer to the twins but they were still several lengths behind them. The smoke burned Legolas's lungs as he drew breath. The smell of burning fur assaulted the elf sensitive nose. He saw a carcass so mauled that he could no longer tell what it was.  
  
'That could be us... No! I will not think that, we are going to survive.' He told himself.  
  
Black smoke covered everything, including is lungs and made it hard to breath. He could no longer see the twins through the smoke. Legolas tripped and fell, taking Aragorn with him. He felt the ranger stiffen beside him. His body was screaming at him to give up and rest, but he knew that this would mean death.  
  
~You ok? ~  
  
~Yeah~ the ranger voice was filed with pain.  
  
~Come on, you can make it. ~ He told the ranger.  
  
He helped Aragorn up and they started running. The fire was gaining by leaps and bounds, and Legolas knew that if they did not find shelter soon, they were going to burn!  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
Elladan put his arm around his brother and helped him along. He was winded but could still go on. His endurance training was paying off. His brother on the other hand was not doing to well. He could feel him gasping for breath as they ran.  
  
~Come on, you can make it. ~ He said the same thing Legolas was saying to Aragorn several yards off.  
  
Elrohir looked over at his older brother. Elladan had always been the strong one. Though born only thirty minutes before Elrohir, he took on the older brother slash mother hen roll quite well. The twins, though they looked the same, were quite different. Elladan preferred archery and swordplay, while Elrohir preferred books and poetry.  
  
Elladan looked at his younger brother. His face was as white as the first snow of a season and he was clutching his chest. Elrohir must have seen his looked because he whispered ~I'm fine. ~  
  
Though previous experiences had told Elladan that whenever he said this then his brother was either seriously injured or about to die, he knew that the best thing he could do at the moment was to find shelter. He looked back to see where Legolas and Estel were. The smoke was too thick for him to see three feet behind him, nerveless; he tried to call to the pair. He hoped that they were just a little behind, but he could do nothing for them right now.  
  
Elladan felt so helpless 'they are following us and will be right behind us soon.' He told himself.  
  
He started up an incline and soon a cave came into his line of sight. It looked deep. Then he looked back at the fire, it was a little farther behind, but the wind was picking up and the fire was moving faster. He had a choice, either continue to run in hopes of finding a better cave, or take this cave and pray to survive. The fire was racing behind him and he knew there was no chance of finding a better cave before the fire caught up.  
  
~This way~ He yelled over the roar of the fire. The twins ran into the cave. Elladan drew one of his twin daggers, just in case they had some unpleasant roommates. They ran deep into the cave. Elladan could feel fresh air coming from somewhere inside the cave. That was a good sign.  
  
Elladan ran to the mouth of the cave to see if he could spot Legolas or Estel. Through the Smokey haze he picked out two figures running from the flames and towards the cave. The fire was closing in fast behind them. It was only a few feet behind them. He could see them clearer as they came closer.  
  
He saw Legolas' blond hair, and knew it was they. Then a waft of black smoke obscured his vision. When it lifted he no longer saw Legolas and Estel, and the area that they were was engulfed in flames!  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
*Tears* I just killed our two favorite characters *burst out crying* Now the whole Lord of the Ring thing can't happen and all middle earth is doomed. What have I done???!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
This might get a little bloody in the next chapter, I am thinking of raising it to pg13, but I probly won't so if you think it needs to be raised, say so in your review.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Replies to reviewers:  
  
Star-stallion: SHHHHH! Don't tell the others they aren't edible. Thanks for your reiew. You were the first reviewer for chapter five.  
  
Legilmalith: I was pointedly stating the obvious. Estel takes Neosporin.  
  
Estel: Oooh, what's this *Squirts some into his face* I think I like Ada's special tea better. Thanks for letting me use it, and thanks for the review.  
  
Viresse0: Yes, I am bribing you. Like this cliffy? You do have some bad cliffys. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Shauna: Ok, I'll update sooner. I would have had this chapter up sooner 'cept for a stupid virus.  
  
Grumpy: Yes, they need a dragon. But now she is not here...  
  
Frodo's sweetheart: Thanks for the encouragement. And thanks for adding me to your favorites!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Namarie, Astievia. 


	7. Trees

Ok, I admit, I am super late this time. I wont give you any excuses although I have a bundle of them. I was mostly just procrastinating. Anyway read the story. If anyone knows how to do bold and italics please tell me. I am experimenting to see if I can get them so it might get confusing for ya.  
  
Ok, I admit it. I don't own lord of the rings, it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkin. I do own however a certain muse who doubles as my dog and loves to harm Legolas, Aragorn, the twin, and anyone who comes in contact with them, so watch out. Now, on to the story!  
  
*~*  
  
Elladan started out the mouth of the cave, but a sudden cry brought him running to his brother's side, rediying his weapons. At least fifteen orcs were converging over his brother. Elrohir was fighting hard, but was clearly exhausted and favoring his right side. Elladan wanted to use his bow but was afraid of hitting his brother, so instead he got out his fighting knives and plunged in. He immediately killed two orcs because surprise was on his side. The others weren't so easy though. Elladan worked his way through the horde of orcs to where his brother was fighting. Elrohir had suffered several small scrapes from where the orcs smictars had gotten in his defenses.  
  
~So this is where the orcs went.~ Remarked Elladan, driving his knife into an orc while blocking another with his other one.  
  
He twisted his knife and in one smooth motion brought it out and over to block a blow meant for the back of his brothers head.  
  
"Hannah le"  
  
Elrohir stabbed the offending orc, ending its misery. The fight only lasted a few minutes longer before all the orcs were killed. After the fight Elladan ran to the mouth of the cave but was met by a wall of fire.  
  
"NO!" He screamed, the sound echoed off the cave walls.  
  
"What is it gwador nin?"  
  
"Legolas and Aragorn. I-I saw them fall."  
  
~No! That's impossible! " The younger stated, "Where did you last see them."  
  
The elder closed his eyes in unseen pain.  
  
"I saw them running from the fire, they disappeared behind some smoke, when it cleared they were gone. I promised to protect him." The last part was spoken in a whisper, but his brother heard. When Estel had come the twins promised to protect him to the scared, injured, girl who had come in. They knew Arathorn from the many times they had fought orcs with him, and his death by orcs even more firmly instilled their hate for the twisted beings. Now Elrohir refused to believe that his brother was dead.  
  
"It can't be," he said again.  
  
"Our Estel is to strong to be beaten by fire. Your eyes must have deceived you.  
  
" But the look that his twin sent him made his heart wrench  
  
"No!" he whispered.  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
Virawiel woke up. She was underground. Her senses flooded her with information.  
  
'fly' 'get the elves and human!' 'Fire!' thoughts raced through her mind. Then she remembered her friends were in dire straights.  
  
'I've got to go get them' she thought and made an effort to get up. Pain came and she slumped back down. She looked over to her left wing. It was broken bad. She could see white bone protruding through her flesh and scarlet blood slowly making a muddy pool on the dirt floor. She checked herself for any more injuries, but found none.  
  
"So, the dragon wakes." The voice held a cruel malice. Virawiel tried to see where the voice was coming from but ropes restricted her movement.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked  
  
"That is for me to know and you to find out" came the haughty reply.  
  
"Go call Mariana to take care of our *guest*" he told someone  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"You came to quicker than I thought you would, little dragon. Unfortunately we have to set your wing while you are awake." The human sounded a bit to gleeful.  
  
"Why are you doing that? Why don't you just kill me now?"  
  
"You misunderstand my intentions, dragon, I don't want to kill you. That would not serve my purpose."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
A young maiden walked in with ten strong men following her.  
  
"Later dragon I will tell you my intent. But right now you have an appointment."  
  
She heard his heavy footsteps leave the room and Virawiel let out a sigh of relief but her semi-comfort didn't last for long. There were soon ten strong men holding her down while a girl set her bone. The setting of the bone hurt worse than she could imagine, but the maidens soothing voice and the smell of an herb that smelled like cinomonm calmed her and she was soon drifting into uncountisness.  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
Smoke was obscuring his view....  
  
His breathing was getting difficult...  
  
Heat....  
  
He was burning up...  
  
. Orange flames leapt up on all sides....  
  
The smell of burning flesh. It was he, he was burning alive!  
  
Then, all was dark. He was falling...  
  
~  
  
Elrohir woke in a sweat. He felt as if his whole body was burning up. He tried to control his breathing.  
  
'Just a dream' he told himself.  
  
'Nothing more than that.'  
  
"Ro, your awake!"  
  
Came the relieved voice of his brother.  
  
"Yes, I'm awake, what happened?"  
  
But then it all came flooding back to him. The fire, Estel, Legolas.  
  
"Estel, He is gone." But something, he didn't know what, made him think that Estel was alive. He didn't remember much after he found out that Estel had died. He went into a type of shock he supposed.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"After I told you the news you came with me to go back to camp. You looked sick. Then halfway back you collaspsed. I carried you back. Your wound is infected. You were asleep for seventeen hours and I have been watching you and exploring the cave as much as I can within sights of you."  
  
"Seventeen hours, wow. I didn't think it was that bad." he remarked. "The last time I've been out that long without Ada's tea was when Estel got trapped in that tree when he was six."  
  
~flashback~  
  
"'Dan I wanna climb that tree" six year old Estel tugged on his brother's sleeve.  
  
"Can you help me get up it?"  
  
He pointed to a tall oak tree that stood several feet higher than the rest.  
  
"No Estel, remember what Ada said, you can't climb big trees until your bigger."  
  
"But I am bigger." Estel pouted.  
  
"He said that last week, and when Gandalf came he said I had grown at least six inches since last time he saw me, so I musta grown" he explained.  
  
Elladan laughed silently at his little brother's logic. "Yes Estel you have grown but-"  
  
"That means I can go on it!" Estel interrupted. Elladan cleared his throat "That does not mean a thing." He stated.  
  
"Gandalf was here last spring, so of course you have grown in a year."  
  
"But you and Ro climb it."  
  
"Elrohir and I are older than you"  
  
"So" Estel said,  
  
"I'm old for my age" At this Elrohir had to laugh. His reply however caused no mirth for Estel.  
  
"Yes, you are. But that tree is for big people only. Ada said so. Now forget about tree climbing. I don't want to see you climbing that tree. Now, if you get some wood we can have a fire tonight."  
  
Estel knew that the subject was closed, so he decided to do things his own way.  
  
"Ok Dan, I'll go get some wood." He said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
He went into the forest to look for wood, being careful to stay close to the edge of the forest. After just a little while he had a mound of firewood placed somewhat close to the big tree.  
  
'Elladan an Elrohir aren't here to tell me no. I think I'll climb that tree' Estel's six year old mind thought.  
  
'After all Dan said he didn't want to *see* me climb that tree. Well he is not here so he wont see me climb the tree. I still have time to climb the tree before I need to go in.'  
  
Estel ran up to the tree but saw that he couldn't reach the first branch, so he rolled a big log that he found over to the tree. It took a lot of effort for the six year old to get the log over to tree so he sat on the log for a bit to rest. After his break he stood up on the log and reached for the first limb. He grabbed it and using all his six-year-old strength, he climbed up onto the first branch. Struggling up, he climbed up, branch by branch. Soon he was halfway up the tree and the branches were getting smaller. He looked down. The ground looked far away and the pile of sticks he had constructed looked like twigs. Set on reaching the top, Estel kept climbing up the tree. He got as high as he judged the branches would take him quickly. He was now above other trees and could see the sun going down in the distance. He started down but the tree seemed much higher and the branches farther apart, He only got about three branches down before he found himself stuck in the tree.  
  
~  
  
The sun was going down and Estel still hadn't come in with the wood. Elladan wondered what was taking him so long.  
  
'He is probably just goofing around. Waiting for someone to go get him.' Elladan rolled his eyes.  
  
'Guess I'd better go get him.' Elladan got up from his comfortable chair and his book that he had been reading.  
  
Although he didn't read much his brother made a contest to see who could read the most books in a month and the older twin couldn't let his brother beat him. They had even included Estel, who was just learning how to read into their contest. But he had much easier books that the twins used when they started reading.  
  
"Where are you going?" The question came from his twin as he was walking down the hall.  
  
"To get Estel" Elladan walked towards the door.  
  
"He is getting wood so we can have a fire in my room tonight."  
  
His twin knew how much their younger brother liked to sit by a fire, and their was business with the Mirkwood elves in the great room, so Elladan had volunteered to have a fire in his room, even though elves didn't get cold.  
  
"Oh, I'll come along, if you don't mind."  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
The elves walked in compatible silence. Soon they had arrived at the trees surrounding the Elvin realm.  
  
"Estel, Time to come in!" He yelled. Getting no answer they walked some more, calling every so often. Soon they were beneath the tree that Estel made such a fuss about. There was a log rolled up next to it and a pile of sticks sitting nearby.  
  
Elladan had a burning suspicion of where Estel was.  
  
"Estel, time to come in!" He called again.  
  
This time he got a reply.  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why cant you Estel" Elrohir said, looking in the tree  
  
"I'm stuck"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the tree" Estel didn't seem scared or show very much remorse.  
  
"Didn't Ada tell you not to go in that tree?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"No buts about it. Now someone will have to go up and get you." Elladan said.  
  
"I'll go." Elrohir started towards the tree.  
  
"Ok" Then yelling up to Estel he said,  
  
"Estel, Ro is coming up to get you. While you are waiting, think about what you did."  
  
Elrohir started up the tree. It was fairly easy climbing for him and he could soon see Estel, clinging to a tree branch above his head. The branches were getting thinner and quivering under the elf's feet.  
  
'Why did you go this high Estel?'  
  
Elrohir thought. It was going to be hard to get them both down safely. Reaching his limit at how high he could go safely, Estel was sitting on a branch eye level with Elrohir, but several feet away.  
  
"Estel Can you get to me?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
But he never finished his sentence; an angry mother bird dive bombed Elrohir's head and made him loose balance. He fell, grasping for a branch. He got a hold of one, but it was weak and broke. Elrohir plummeted to the ground. He landed in the pile of firewood that was under the tree. Elrohir let out a groan and fell into unconsciousness.  
  
~  
  
When he woke up Elrohir was in a white room.  
  
'This isn't my room' He thought.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on him, he was in his fathers healing room.  
  
"That's just great," he said out loud.  
  
"So much for the archery contest tomorrow. If Ada has his way I'll be in bed for a week."  
  
"Did someone mention me?" Elrond walked into the room.  
  
~You are finally awake, ion nin~ He said.  
  
~Yes I'm awake~  
  
He sat up, and the world revolved around. He winced.  
  
"Don't get up." Elrond told his son.  
  
"I'm fine, Ada." He said, and if to prove his point he tried to stand.  
  
He quickly sat back down. Suddenly Estel burst through the door.  
  
"Ro you're ok!" The small boy ran into his brother's arms.  
  
"Yes Estel, I'm fine"  
  
Elrohir looked at the young boy in his arms. "Estel buried his face into Elrohirs chest.  
  
"Good, Ro, I'll never climb that tree or disobey Ada again never ever again. Just don't do that again." Estel cried.  
  
"Don't worry gwador nin, I wont." The elf smiled at his brother.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
~  
  
Elladan walked in the room. Although he wanted to be there the whole time he had to leave for a few minutes on business. He smiled when he saw his younger brothers contentedly lying on the bed. Estel trying to tuck Elrohir in and telling him that he needed rest. It was so good to have family.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"Yeah, it was a good thing Legolas was visiting and was able to get Estel out of that situation." "Hey, I could have gotten him out." "From the ground, unconscious, I believe that one." Elladan said sarcastically. "Well if Estel hadn't been so stubborn and climbed the tree in the first place it wouldn't have happened." There was an ere silent for a little while remembering Estel.  
  
'Why did you have to go?' Elrohir silently asked.  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
Done. I did more than usual. Hope you liked it.  
  
Elvendancer: What's snow? Next chapter's up, sorry it took so long.  
  
Gozilla: Thanks, updating soon is an impossibility I'm afraid.  
  
Amlee: I just love cliffys, don't you? *Evil grin* Grumpy: Yes, crispy critter sounds nice.  
  
Celebrean: Would I? *Evil grin*  
  
Star-Stallion: Oh no! Angry fan girls, Legolas save me. Oh wait, I just killed him. AHHHHH!!! Thanks for the review.  
  
Holly: Cliffhangers and I have a love-hate relationship. I love to write them, hate to read them. Thanks for the review  
  
Ryoko: Can't I?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Namarie, Astievia 


	8. Darkness and light

Hey. My computer was down for a while so I haven't been able to update. Actually, I lost that computer so I had to start all over on the new computer.  
  
The long anticipated (well, it was a long time) chapter seven is finally here, but first a word from our sponsor. Hears groans Have you ever wished you were someone else? Someone famous? Well the not- reality show in their shoes can let you be in famous persons shoes. Would you make the same dicisions as them? Find out next on in their shoes.  
  
Announcer: Welcome to  
  
Crowd: In their shoes.  
  
Host: Todays contestants are star stallion and Astievia. Both enjoy writing and reading fan fictions, more specifically Legolas and Aragorn friendship fics. Because Star Stallion is such a good author and because Astievia is the author of this thing we have asked them to be our first contestants on...  
  
Crowd: In their shoes  
  
Host: Now Star stallion, the first question is drum rollwhat would you do if you had a million dollars? a. Give it to charity b. Spend it and save a microscopic amount for collage. c. Nothing, I died before the book really took off.  
  
Star-stallion: My answer is b.  
  
Host: And what would you do with it?  
  
Star stallion: I would be living it up in the Caribbean with Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner whilst sitting atop a mountain of money.  
  
Host: Interesting answer, Star stallion, you are...  
  
Just then thousands of orcs broke into the room (how they fit in my bedroom I don't know)  
  
Orc leader: You can't do that, you don't own LotR!  
  
Host: Yeah I was about to say...  
  
Orc leader: Whatever, you don't own LotR, and neither does Astievia.(That was my disclaimer right there guys) to fellow orcs Ready bows!  
  
Join us next time for in their shoes!  
  
Elladan had explored as much of the cave as he could and had found that it was actually a tunnel and there were several passages leading different ways throughout the cave. Because of wanting to be with his twin he had not explored any of the passages and instead stayed on the main pathway. Elrohir had gone back to sleep and was lying on the mat near the front of the cave. The fire still raged outside the cave.  
Night was soon to come and their food stores were almost depleted. Elladan grabbed a torch that he had found a little way deeper in the cave and decided to explore one of the closer tunnels. He had not gone very far when he came to another torch just like the one he had found in the other tunnel.  
Going farther he found more and more. They were spaced about every thirty feet. Elladan didn't light them, although it was unreasonable, he was mad at the fire for killing his brother. 'It was funny,' he thought, 'the same thing that killed his brother he was relying on for light, and in that light, life.'  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
Legolas helped Aragorn as they ran from the fire. It was gaining on them. Estel's breath came in short gasps. A tree in front of them caught on fire and came crashing to the ground.  
  
The pair looked for a way out, but the only way was through the fire. Suddenly the ground below them creaked but the roar of the fire cut off the sound. A spark flew from the fire and landed on Estel. Before he could do anything the ground suddenly dropped out beneath the two and they were plunged into darkness.  
  
When Estel awoke he was lying on his back. The only injuries he found were the one on his leg and he suspected he had a few bruised ribs and a burn from the fire. Estel heard a groan.  
  
"Strider, are you ok?" It came from the disheveled prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"Yeah. And you?"  
  
"I'm fine" Legolas said and then groan again at the pain in his arm. He hoped Aragon hadn't heard it.  
  
He had. "Well then if you're fine you won't mind me checking you over."  
  
"No, you don't need to do that. I'm fine." Legolas protested  
  
"I insist"  
  
"Where are we?" Legolas said in an attempt to distract Aragorn from his present state of mind.  
  
"I don't know, some where under ground I suppose. Now let me see what's wrong" Said the young ranger  
  
"I'm fine." Legolas said again.  
  
"We all know that 'fine' in your language means that you are seriously ill or hurt. Now let me take a look or else I'll tell my brothers about what happened to their favorite tunics"  
  
"Okay okay, I'll let you see. Stubborn human" Legolas brightened his glow so his companion could see to get to him.  
  
They were apparently in a tunnel. The ground was covered in straw that must have broken their fall. Aragorn walked over to Legolas and his friend couldn't help but notice his limp.  
  
"-But only if you let me check your leg." He smiled  
  
"It doesn't hurt" Estel tried to stop limping but the pain was too great.  
  
"Riiight. And goblins are the nicest creatures you will ever meet. I am checking that leg."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Aragorn got down on his knees beside Legolas and resisted the urge to wince at a small sharp pain in his knee  
  
"Where does it hurt?"  
  
"Um, everywhere"  
  
"Be pacific." Aragorn sighed.  
  
"My arm and my ribs." Aragorn gently took up his friends arm. It was cold.  
  
"Can you move your arm?" He inquired.  
  
The elf tried to move his arm and winced. "No, it hurts to bad."  
  
Aragorn felt his shoulder where the pain was centrally located.  
  
"I think it is out of the socket. I'm going to put it back in. Brace yourself. On the count of three..." The Estel pulled and with a pop and a yelp from Legolas the arm went back into its socket. Legolas held his arm to his chest.  
  
"Now to your hurts."  
  
"You still have some ribs for me to check out and I need to put a sling on your arm."  
  
"After I check your leg."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "No, I have to put the sling on your arm first. I don't want you to hurt it more by accidentally moving it."  
  
"I wouldn't do that." But as if to prove the ranger's point his arm was jostled and Legolas winced.  
  
"See" Aragorn got some herbs and cloth from his pack. He crushed the herbs and added water to form a past and gently massaged it into his friend's shoulder. As the pain receded Legolas' tense body began to relax. After Aragorn was done he used the strip of cloth to form a sling and placed the now numb arm in the sling.  
  
"Ok, now to you, Estel. I'm going to check your leg first." Estel pulled up his trouser leg to reveal a very bloodied bandage.  
  
Legolas found the edge of the bandage and pulled it off with an "Ouchie, boy that smarts!" from Aragorn. The gash has a rust colored crust on it.  
  
"Um, hate to tell you this, but your leg has a small infection. I'm going to have to clean it with saryt."  
  
"I understand." Said Estel starting to move away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I said I understood, but I'm not going to let you put that stuff on my leg." Aragorn was now searching through his bag.  
  
"But-" Legolas protested.  
  
"I have some herbs in my bag that clean just as well but also have a numbing agent in them. It is much rarer than saryt." Aragorn was now pulling out a small greenish bag. He took out four yellow leaves and handed them to Legolas.  
  
"That's all you need." He said.  
  
"Just put them in water and soak them for about five minutes, then place them on the wound."  
  
Legolas did what Estel told him and he literally saw the infection seeping away. After the Aragorn was tending to Legolas' when the elf suddenly sat up straight and held up his finger to signal silence.  
  
I hear someone coming He whispered.  
  
Soon Aragorn heard it too, the sound of many footsteps coming up the corridor.  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
Legolas and the ranger are back by popular request. Sorry it took so long.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers! Y'all are great! Isadora2: Whoops. Thanks. And thanks for reviewing too.  
  
Star-Stallion: Look whose talking. You are in my story, lol.  
  
Lynn: Okay, next chappy up.  
  
Elvendancer: I have heard of it, it just never happens here, we don't know the meaning of cold.  
  
Gozilla: Its okay. I do that to, ask Star-Stallion.  
  
Celebrean: No, I couldn't. Well I could but that's no fun.  
  
Grumpy: Yes, stubborn Estel.  
  
HecateTriformis: Glad you liked it.  
  
vampy2k: The twins are the greatest.  
  
Velvet12: Here you are. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
See that purple button, push it and follow instructions. Thank you.  
  
Namarie, Astievia. 


	9. Brothers!

Another chapter so soon? Very surprising for Astievia, don't you think? My brother is also writing a fanfiction and he started his story a week ago and has already got several chapters up, so I had to do another chapter quickly, I can't have my little brother pass me up.

Now to the show.

Jack Sparrow walks in

**Jack:** Ya'll orcs don't need to be pickin on these fine ladys.

**Astievia:** Jack! What are you doing here?

**Jack:** Just come to be the hero of this story.

**Astievia:** But we already have a hero. And this is NOT a PotC fanfiction.

**Jack:** But your heros are stuck in a hole, they sent me to fill in.

**Star-Stallion:** That's fine with me swoons

**Astievia**: Why couldn't you have brought Will to?

**Jack:** Sorry hun, but it would make poor Legolas have an identity crises, savvy?

**Orc leader:** Oh no! Do you own PotC then? We can't have you writing stuff you don't own.

**Astievia:** I own no one 'cept the OCs(duh) Not Jack nor Legolas burst out in tears nor anyone else, got that! I know that. I just like to have fun with them.

**Orc leader**: I will let you, if you return them in one piece.

**Astievia:** Not a chance. Jack can you help me? Jack…

**Star-Stallion**: Sorry, we are going off in Jack's pirate ship to sail the Caribbean with Jack and Will.

**Astievia:** In that case, I'm coming to! What the heck with fanfictions…

Host: Oh no! What will we do, the author and other contestant have run off with Jack. What will happen to the show? When and where will it be next? And most importantly, will ya'll ever get another chapter?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

'Virawiel woke up wit a jolt. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was the smell of cinnamon and falling into a deep sleep... The maiden coming and setting her arm... That evil human... Virawiel realized that she had been moved from where she last awoke to a new place. This room was just as dark and damp as the one before, but smaller. The light from the door cast eerie shadows over the wall. She could see two guards standing outside her cell. Voices from the pair drifted into her hearing range and she listened to what they were saying.

"I don't like taking care of no dragon. I'm afraid it might toast us or something."

"No, it wouldn't do that. It's out cold. Were just here to make sure people ain't getting' curious and coming down here to gape at the boss' new pet. He wants money for that. We's lucky, we get to get paid to see 'em." The other guard said.

"Still, don't feel safe with a dragon in the next room."

Virawiel checked to see how her arm was doing. She had a splint on it and she could tell it was mending by the itchy sensation in here arm. She heard commotion and a new voice asked

"You don't like my new pet?" It questioned.

"N- uh yeah, of course we like your pet." One of the guards replied

"Well then come with me and we shall see how she is doing."

There was the sound of keys jingling and the door squeaked open.

"Is she awake?" A cautious voice of the guard asked.

"I don't think so." The other replied.

Virawiel smiled to herself. 'This outa be fun.' she thought. She suddenly got up and gave a big roar. The guards faces went white and they couldn't get out of the cell fast enough. Virawiel on the meantime had collapsed back with a sharp pain to her wing.

"Fools!"

A voice rang out "get back here now!"

The sinister man she had seen earlier walked in the room. He saw her holding her wing to her chest and mock frowned.

"Now, now dragon, we wouldn't want you hurt yourself more would we? Just lay down and rest that arm. We need to talk."

"That what you think." Muttered Virawiel under her breath.

"No, I know we need to talk. Now dragon" he paused.

"I forgot to get your name, sorry. Now what is it? We can't have a proper conversation when I don't know your name." he said.

"Tell me your name first." she replied with a much malice in her voice a she could muster.

"Gladly." he smiled. "My name is Dûrlhug. But you, dragon, can call me master."

The man laughed, but not a funny laugh, a sinister, evil laugh that chilled Virawiel's bones.

"Now dragon, what is your name?" Virawiel thought about changing her name but then wondered what good it would do. "Virawiel." She replied curtly after a small silence.

"Good, now that we have got acquainted I can tell you exactly what to do..."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

At the end of the hall Elladan found an ornately carved, wooden door. Carved into it were two snakes and under them was a poem that read:

_In the earth he make his home,_

_But where he is, great evils roam._

_Be wear traveler of his ways,_

_For at first a friend he seems._

_But in the end trouble he brings._

In the room were simply a wooden desk and several chairs. By the dust and spider webs that littered the room Elladan guessed that no one had been in there for quite some time. There was only one interesting thing in the room, a book. Elladan dusted it off and began reading. The pages weren't as brittle as he would have expected and the writing was in the common tongue. He didn't read much, it seemed like a lot of gibberish and numbers to him and his internal clock told him that it was almost night time so he needed to head back to his brother. He decided to bring the book with him and started on his way. When he got back he found his brother sitting up.

"Hey Ro, I'm back! Look what I found."

"I can see you are back, you make more noise than a goblin going down the passageway." Elrohir snickered

"I do not!" His brother protested.

"Heh, you must be deaf." Elladan walked away as quietly as he could and got some lembas and dried meat out of his bag.

"Here's dinner, lembas again."

"Oh lovely." Elrohir said with sarcasm.

"After you finish I need to check your injury."

"Yes mother." Elrohir and his brother finished off the lembas and meat quickly and Elladan checked his brother's injury.

The wound was healing well and the angry red of the infection had gone down, leaving a little pink, but that was all. Elladan put on some herbs to help the wound and keep the infection from flaring up again.

"Well..." Elrohir said when Elladan was bandaging his wound.

"Well what?" Elladan questioned

"When can I get up and go exploring with you?"

"Um, Maybe in a few days. Luckily for you I have something for you to do in the meantime.

"What?"

"I found a book in the room I also bumped into at the end of the hall."

"Clumsy as well a loud." laughed Elrohir.

Elladan play punched his brother but Elrohir nimbly dodged the punch.

"Hey, watch out for the wounded."

"Who's wounded?" Elladan said innocently

"Why I don't know" said Elrohir starting to get up but a restraining hand of his brother kept him down.

"No you don't Ada instructed me to get you home in one piece"

"So what book do I get to read?" Elrohir asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, it is in the common tongue and has a lot of gibberish in it. I was hoping you could decipher it for me. You were always better at common than I."

"I shall try. I wonder if the fire ha gone out yet?" Elrohir said, changing the subject once again.

"I'll go see" Elladan was already taking off.

"Come back and tell me if it is out, and for goodness sake come back if it isn't out." Elrohir yelled after him.

Elladan walked quickly down the passageway. His feet were noiseless, despite what his brother had said and in the silence he felt as if he could hear his hart beating. Still several feet from the mouth of the cave Elladan could see that the fire had gone out. Only charred twigs and ashes remained, leaving a black scar on the face of the mountain. Elladan practically flew the last few feet to the edge of the cave and hi eye searched where his brother and friend had last been seen. Although Elladan knew it was fruitless he still yelled his brothers name.

The only reply was the cry of a far off timber wolf, its last note dying out into a silent night.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Aragorn stood up as soon as he heard the men. He looked up ouut the hole and saw that the fire was out. 'We must have been out longer than I thought.' but it wasn't them who caught his attention, it was a far off cry that sounded like his name.

Estel was soon pulled out of his thoughts, and onto the ground by Legolas. "Wha-" Legolas pulled with great pain both himself and Aragorn over to the corner, dimming his light as he did so. All of Aragorn's questions were answered by one word,

"Evil."

**bad guy music playes** Okay, so It wasn't a cliffhanger. I need to do another one of them soon.

Thanks for the reviews. I have over 50 now! Yay! I will write more soon.

**Deana****:** Okay, this is about as soon as I can.

**Star-Stallion****:** What other stories are you in? I bet they aren't as corny as mine.

**-- :** You may be right.

**Grumpy:** Nope, not the same cave. I thought about it though.

**Steph:** Thank you! That is the one word(Well, not the only one but..) thay I can not get right. I can't spell it right or say it right.rollseyes

**vampy2k****:** Killing them offs fun. Beware!

**Elvendancer:** We had a tornado warning last night. I don't think we have had a tornato tuch in ten years though. Thank God it wasn't worse.

**Beling****:** Thanks for all the reviews! Estel acted how I have acted on many occasions.

**Celebrean****:** Hasn't everyone. I wonder what trouble Estel will get in next. Please do your stories soon!

**HecateTriformis****:** Sorry last chapter was so short. I needed to get it out because I was past my deadline. Though all my chapters aren't very long.sigh

**There is hope****:** For a sister or what? Thanks for pushing me to get it out.

Review and I shall give you some more virtual cookies!

Namarie, Astievia

(I got is to do bold! YAY!)


	10. Monsters and fights

Hello! Aren't ya'll so happy! My dad got me a computer that I can write on. Unfortunately it is not hooked up to the Internet. You can't have everything I guess.

**Disclaimer:** Well, um, I wish. At least those orcs aren't here in the Caribbean.

Much thanks to Anarya for beta reading this chapter for me!

**Replies to reviews: **

Yes, I know it is at the front this time.

**Anarya**: Thank you so much for beta reading this story! I needed a beta reader very bad, as you could tell. It was made worse by me being dyslexic. I have decided something, English is much easier to learn as a second language. What is your native language anyway?

**Star-Stallion:** I read the fanfiction fellowship. Now I only have to read Anarya's story. Hope you are happy with Jack. I'll have Will.

**elvendancer:** Thanks for the review. It has been overcast all week. But we need the rain, so thats ok.

**HecateTriformis:** I don't know.

**celebrean:** Goody, I think I read them. Go you!

**A/N:** -word- means they are talking in elvish.

Aragorn saw the torch light and heard the voices of several people. From the amount of light the torches made he guessed that there were at least fifty of them. He had already drawn his sword and he tightened his grip. Soon he could see the dark shapes of the people, set off by the torches. The group was apparently looking for something, or someone.

Aragorn hoped that they would not find Legolas and him, but fate was against them and there was a shout from someone as he discovered their presence. The shout was soon cut off when Legolas held a knife to the man's throat. When others came at them with swords drawn, the two knew, beyond what they already had, that these people were enemies. Aragorn and Legolas were quick to dispose of several people, but more kept coming. They didn't seem to want to kill the elf though and they were set on disabling him.

"Are you sure this was such a good idea?" A captain at the back of the room questioned a dark cloaked figure. "We have already lost twenty men. I think that we should just retreat. No man and elf could be worth that much. Especially with the warg attack last month that killed half our men."

"No, master wants the elf. The human is just coming to be food for master's new pet. I believe that the human will also prove useful in taming the elf. From what I've heard, this elf and human are quite close."

"But sir-"

"The master is getting impatent. Tell the men to speed it up and do whatever they can to get them. I don't think master will mind if they have a few scrapes and bruises, as long as you do not kill them or leave any permanent marks on the Elf."

The cloaked figure turned away from the captain and back to the fight, signaling the end of the conversation.

Aragorn was fighting as hard as he could, trying to stay with Legolas, and for the most part succeeding. The men didn't seem to want to kill them, that intrigued Aragorn, but he shuddered at what they might want from them.

Aragorn didn't have time to ponder this though, for more men were pouring in and it seemed they would never stop. Suddenly, a loud voice rang out in a strange language and the men changed tactics. They seemed rougher and Aragorn received a few nicks from a sword. The men now seemed to be routing the two friends to a corner.. Both the man and elf saw what they were doing, but were unable to stop them. Aragorn was blocking a somewhat persistent opponent when he heard Legolas yell, and then he felt a pain in the back of his head and all went black.

Elladan walked slowly back to the camp. He thought about his brothers, how different they were, and yet both had such a large piece of his heart.

The oldest, if only by a few minutes, he felt it was his duty to protect his brothers, and now he had failed. Estel was dead, and Elrohir had been wounded quite bad. Yes, he would survive, but Elladan couldn't help but blame himself for his brother's wound. It had always been that way, it would probably always be that way.

If they survived the death of their brother.

Estel had carved his way into the two brothers' aching hearts shortly after their mother had sailed off to grey havens, and in his special way he had given them hope. Now, where Estel had been there was only another aching hole, joining the one for his mother.

"Why," Elladan sobbed

"Why did you have to take him away! He was the hope of men. Valar! He was my hope." Elladan's voice trailed off.

He could already tell his brother was falling into grief. He always could. When his brother made jokes like he was, it was his way of coping with the sorrow that almost consumed his heart. It had been the same way when Celebrain had left.

Elladan wiped a tear that had escaped his eye and took a deep breath, then he walked the rest of the way back to his brother.

Estel woke up on a hard floor. He opened his eyes as Legolas whispered his name.

-Estel, are you okay?-

-Aye, I have a bad bump on my head though. And you?

 -Fine, I think. The men seemed careful not to hurt me.-

-That's good, if we go home to Ada one more time with one of us carrying the other he is going to lose his head.-

 -I wonder who captured us?-

 -I don't know. Someone is coming, maybe they will tell us.-

True to Legolas' word, Aragorn soon heard heavy footsteps coming their way. Aragorn was tied with his head to the ground and his feet and arms tied together and then to each other, so he was not able to see who they were. Legolas was tied in a similar fashion a few feet away.

The men went first to Legolas, and the young ranger heard a knife cutting through rope, a complaint that they could have used that rope, and someone jerking Legolas up. Then some men came over to him and untied his ropes.

"Get up," one said, jerking him to his feet.

"As if I had a choice," Estel mumbled under his breath.

He soon saw that there were about twenty men in the small cell. Ten were guarding Legolas, and ten Aragorn. The friends both tried to fight but they stopped when Aragorn felt cold steel against his neck.

"Don't move elf, or your friend gets it." Legolas stopped, but there were already several men lying dead or unconscious on the stone floor.

"Carcan, Amarth, you get over and guard him." He said, motioning to Aragorn. "The elf won't try anything or I shall kill the human." The last part was spoken at Legolas.

"Yes sir!" Two burly men came and grabbed Estel's arms.

"Now get going, he is waiting, and you wouldn't want that." The apparent leader pushed Aragorn to get them started. They walked out of the pit they had fallen in, into a tunnel. Legolas was surprised that they were still in the pit after their fight.

About twenty feet into the passageway they passed a door that had already been opened and into another tunnel.

They walked through the passage, the ceilings were low and Aragorn and Legolas, being taller than their captors, had to duck as they started up same rough cut stairs. The stairs were high and it was hard to climb them with ten men surrounding him so close that Aragorn could hardly breathe. They stopped and the leader went to the front, after giving instructions to Carcan to guard Aragorn closely, on threat of death.

The leader opened a door and everyone filed out of the cave. It was still dark, but golden slivers of daylight could be seen coming up in the east. Legolas had no time to admire the sunrise though, the leader had seen him looking around and came up to him.

"Don't even think of escape elf. The moment you try anything your friend shall be dead. Now let's go"

As if for good measure the guard from behind pushed Legolas and although elves have incredible balance, he was caught off guard and fell. Because his arms had been tied behind his back after they had tried to escape Legolas was not able to catch himself and he fell face first into the dirt and ash. The men laughed but Legolas ignored them and got up, wishing he could brake the neck of every one of them.

They trudged along for a long time before they stopped, and then it was just for a few seconds to let the men rest and get a drink of water. Typically, they did not offer ether of their prisoners any. Legolas did not need any and could go on for hours, but Aragorn on the other hand needed a drink. It worried Legolas that in his weakend condition Aragorn's leg would become infected. With all the walking Aragorn was in pain, and although their captors didn't seem to notice it, Legolas could tell Aragorn was having a hard time staying on his feet.

-Are you alright, mellon nin?- Legolas inquired, during a small break when they were able to speak.

-Aye.- Was his friend's only reply.

They had soon passed from the charred and black fire area to a greener, forested area. It seemed they would never stop walking. Legolas missed the forest sounds as they walked through. The trees were even quiet, but when Legolas walked through them they screamed a warning. Legolas realized then that this evil affected the woodland areas terribly.  He tried to tell them that everything would be okay and he would get to the bottom of this, but the guard made him be quiet when he spoke elvish. It seemed to have the same effect on some of these men as the black speech did on elves. Legolas made note of this as he walked along the path.

They came out of the trees and into a clearing. There was something wrong with it though, as if the trees and brush did not want to grow there. The ground was dirt, but it looked like someone had covered it with dead leaves for the purpose of hiding something. Legolas soon found out what that something was when some men removed the leaves and a door was revealed. About half the men went down first, then the prisoners, and the last of their captors followed them.

This tunnel was as dark and damp as the other one, if not more so. The torches barely made a dint in the encroaching gloom, and the light seemed to be swallowed up by the darkness, making it impossible to see far into the cavern. Legolas shivered. Something was not right.

Legolas could see doors lining the sides of the walls now. In some he could see shadows when the light reflected off them. They came to a room where Legolas was pushed inside. He fell to his knees on the floor and they untied him. His freedom was not for long though, for they took him and chained the fair being up to the wall, putting shackles on both his arms and his feet. He expected Aragorn to be thrown in after him, but the ranger wasn't, the men simply closed the wooden door and locked it. Seeing this, Legolas' tried hard to break out, fearing that he would never see his friend again. Although the shackles prevented his escape, Legolas pulled at his chains until he could no longer hear the sound of his friend's boots echoing off the walls.

Aragorn was pushed up the hall to another room. His leg was hurting a lot and he stumbled, earning him a kick from his captors. They pushed him into the cell with a call of "Dinner time!" to whatever was inside. This did not make Aragorn feel any better and as the door shut with an ominous thud, Aragorn readied himself for whatever it was. The room was dark and the light from the door was not enough to see anything. Shadows played with his mind and he thought he saw movement, but after a while he decided it was his imagination. Aragorn wished for his sword. He wondered where the monster was, and if it was sleeping, but that thought was quickly erased from his mind when a dark creature came at him with a roar.

TBC.

**Translations:**

**Ada:** Father

**Mellon nin:** My friend

Please review!!

Namarie,

Astievia


	11. Want to know

Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late with this chapter (A little, six days is a little, six weeks is NOT!) I have been going to camp, then recovering from camp, then going again, then recovering, ect... Anyhoo, I only got dehydrated three times, which is pretty good considering I went to two camps, lol. But then my dad surprised me and said we were going the Flordia keys for my birthday, very big surprise. So I wasn't able to update on my b- day as planed. Now I am back, but still recovering from shock. The keys were very hot! I have a song from Toby Mac stuck in my head, so if you see anything about wanting to know what you were thinking, that's why. In fact, I think I'll just name the chapter that and get over with it. I am NOT Tolkin. You can call me that, but it really doesn't work, since I am a teenage girl and he is a dead, old guy.

Oh yeah, I wasn't able to get this one betaed because I needed it to be posted so y'all wouldn't think I was abandoning it. I should be able to post more as soon as school starts. I have more time then. (How backwards.)

Replies to reviews will be at bottom this time.  
  
chapter 11 -Want to know-   
  
Aragorn dodged the creature's pounce, but it caused a sharp pain to shoot up his leg.  
  
'This is not good,' he thought.  
  
The being leapt again, and this time when the ranger dodged it the creature came into the sparse light from the barred door, and for a second Aragorn could see what it looked like. It was a wolfish like animal with long, matted fur and wild eyes. The creature had a sort of intelligents to him that Aragorn hadn't seen in wolves before, but was common in their evil brethren, the wargs. It puzzled Aragorn that he sensed no evil in this animal. The dark beast leapt again and again. Aragorn could feel his leg giving out as the beast attacked. The animal soon had him cornered. It was getting harder and harder to stand against his attack. Aragorn fell. The beast loomed over him, to Estel it looked like he had a grin on his face. Saliva dripped from the dog's teeth. Aragorn struggled to get up, but the pain was too great.  
  
The animal watched his prey struggle up. He could smell the humans fear and it fueled him, but there was also something else the dog could not decipher, a sort of Elven sense about him. The human was almost on his feet when he fell again, pain contorting his face. This was his chance.  
  
The animal jumped at the helpless human, his fangs barred. Aragorn could do nothing as the black form approached him.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,'""""""""""""""""" """""""""  
  
Lord Elrond woke with a start. He had had a dream that his sons were in trouble, again, and that great grief had entered the hearts of his two oldest. He would have ignored it, but this was not the first time he had had this dream. He wondered what it could mean. Since he knew he would not be able to get back to bed, Elrond decided to get dressed and make himself some tea. After that he would see his advisors about his dreams and maybe get together a group to search for his errant sons and friend. Walking down the hall he wondered why the Valar had seen fit to give him twin boys and then the human. I seemed between the three and their friends they got in more trouble than a hobbit in the kitchen. The elf laughed at the thought of when a certain hobbit had come and make a mess of the kitchens, Celeboil almost went crazy trying to keep enough food in stock, and with Estel's broken arm at the time everything was in chaos.  
  
"Up early milord?"  
  
Elrond was pulled from his thoughts with his advisor's question.  
  
"Oh, yes, Glorfindel, just thinking about old times."  
  
"Did you have a good night's rest?"  
  
Elrond sighed. "Yes."  
  
Glorfindell had known Elrond since he was young and knew that it was a lie instantly.  
  
"Did you dream about your sons again?"  
  
"You know me better than I know myself sometimes," The elf lord sighed again. "Yes, my dreams of late have been troubled. I see the twins, they have the same look on their face as when Celebrain sailed, and Aragorn is facing great evil alone."  
  
"What about prince Legolas?" Elrond's head advisor asked.  
  
"I could not see him." Elrond stared into space.  
  
"We'll find them. I shall get some of our best trackers to find your sons and Legolas. We will get them all home safe, I promise."  
  
Elrond smiled. "I know you will, mellon nin, I know you will."  
  
'''''''''''''''''''',,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Elladan found his brother sleeping. "The fire is out," he whispered.  
  
"Back already?" Came the sleepy question.  
  
"Yeah, you told me to come back if the fire was out."  
  
"Yes, but I didn't actually expect you to do it," The younger twin sat up. "So, can we go exploring now?" He asked.  
  
"You are not well enough to get out of bed, nerveless go exploring," Elladan went into his older brother mode.  
  
"I'm well enough," Elrohir got up, "See, I can stand and walk a little. I will not allow my brother to go with out me." At the last sentence there seemed to be a hint of sadness, but it disappeared as soon as it came. "To leave me you would have to tie me to a tree, and even then I would escape it to go with you." Elrohir looked at his brother.  
  
"I bet," mumbled Elladan. "Ok, you can go with me, but if you feel the slightest bit sick we are coming straight back."  
  
"Deal." Elrohir started out the cave.  
  
"Um, Elrohir, you are forgetting something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Water, maybe some lembas, and some extra bandages."  
  
"I already packed it, except the water, we need to find some of that." Elrohir smirked at his brother.  
  
"Ok, ok," Elladan held up his hands, "Lets go then."  
  
'''''''''''''''''',,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,''''''''''''''''  
  
Legolas was in pain. His still healing arm had been hurt badly when he tried to get away. The elf wondered how Estel was doing. He berated himself for letting them take him even though it was not in his power to stop them. The helplessness wore on him. He hated it with every fiber of his being.  
  
It had been the same way every time the human got hurt. Legolas wondered what they had in store for the two of them, whatever it was, he knew it couldn't be good. Soft footsteps resounded in the hallway. Legolas wondered if he would get to see what was happening now. He straightened up and listened to see if the person was coming to his cell.  
  
He saw the shadows from a flickering torchlight on the opposite wall. The human walked pass Legolas was surprised. It was a small form of a girl that walked pass, not the bulky form of one of the men. Legolas felt sorry for her as he watched, the slump of her solders was not common for a girl so young. The elven prince wished he could do something for her, but she was freer than he at the moment. Soon the footsteps faded once again and Legolas was left to his own thoughts.  
  
They drifted to Elladan and Elrohir. He wondered where they were and what they were doing right now. The fire was out, they had most likely found the hole that the two had fallen into and wondered what happened to them. He wished he could know what they were thinking when they did not join them wherever they were. He wondered if they were even still alive. Legolas prayed that they were well.

"""""""""""""",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,""""""""""""  
  
Elladan rushed through the woods with Elrohir in his arms. He wondered what had happened. He had been all right a few hours ago. They had found the place where Estel had disappeared, and it looked as if there was a trap there that was set off. Elladan hoped that his brother and the prince of Mirkwood were okay. Then Elrohir had come to him saying he did not feel well. His twin did look pale, so Elladan told him to sit down on the ground. Elrohir eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed, Elladan was just in time to catch him. He checked his brothers wound. The skin around it had turned a fiery red with infection, and the skin past that was black, a sign of poisoning. 'I thought it wasn't poisoned.' He murmured, putting his face in his hands. He knew that if he did not get his brother to Rivindell soon, he would surely die.  
  
Elrohir was hot with fever in his arms. He mumbled incoherent things. There was only one thing he could understand, "Estel." He was two days from Imladris, but going night and day he could probably get there in a day. He prayed that this would be enough time.  
  
Replies to reviews  
  
Gozilla: Is this soon? Didn't think so. Hopefully next chapter will be up sooner.  
  
Celebrean: Yup, wildfires can be dangerous things. Especially in the hands of crazy writers.  
  
Beling: I thought about it. But I couldn't help but put another animal in here. That "He was my hope" part will be explained in the coming chapters.  
  
A Sly Fan: Who Varawiel? Nope.  
  
grumpy: Yes, that would be bad. How would I explain it when Frodo came up to my door asking for strider. Or the crazy fan girls Shudders But, it might be worth it.  
  
Hyperactive Forever: I will try to fit something in for Elladan, but it will probably come later, I have to get Elrohir well first. Elrond has informed my that having three sons sick at the same time causes mental breakdowns.  
  
I wanna know, wanna know whatcha' thinkin', about this story, so review!  
  
Namarie, Astievia


	12. Hold on to hope

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I did a banner for my story on Adobe Illustrator. You can see it by going to my bio page and clicking on the link. Tell me what you think about it in your review.**

-Chapter 12-

Virawiel woke up. She was a little drowsy. He jailer had given her some meat after he had talked to her. She had been suspicious, but after he had taken some of the meat himself and eaten it, she had trusted him and eaten some herself. A mistake on her part. Almost right after she had ingested the meat she became drowsy and fell asleep. She didn't know how they had gotten her back into her cell, but there she was.

Virawiel yawned, but something was keeping her from opening her mouth. A large mussel made of rough rope had been wrapped around her head. The rope dug into her skin when she tried even a little to open her mouth. She tried to rub it against the stone wall, but had little success at getting it off. She tasted the metallic wetness of her own blood seeping into her mouth from where the rope bit into her unprotected face.

'Great.' She thought sarcastically, 'not only is my wing bandaged, but my mouth is roped shut.'

She heard keys in the lock of her cell door. Some men entered her cell. One was carrying a whip. "Hello dragon." The man with the whip was familiar to her. "How would you like to learn a few 'tricks'." The last word was said with a sinister chuckle that sent a shiver up Varawiel's spine.

The man was Dûrlhug. He was a trader of sorts to a group of people who traveled around with odd animals and such. Not unlike a traveling circus that came to many of the human towns that Varawiel spent her time avoiding. Dûrlhug's job was getting the animals and other things and training them to perform.

"Oh dragon, what I didn't mention was that along with wolves and wargs I also collect Elves and dragons."

Virawiel looked at him. 'If I could only open my mouth I would fry you were you stood.' She thought.

"You and your Elvin friends were there at just the right time. I was thinking we would have to go near that Elvin settlement, and that always causes trouble, but you brought them here."

'What about the young human they were traveling with?' Virawiel wondered.

As if he was reading her thoughts Dûrlhug said "I bet you are wondering about the human. Well, one of my dogs was hungry and I get tired of giving my precious dog maggoty meat."

He smiled. "Lets just say the human will no longer be a problem for us. Although that blond elvish brat put up a bloody bad fight when we took the human from him. But you know how elves are. They never want to move forward, always clinging to old friend. Now, it is time to start training you. What shall I teach you first? You already know how to roar I'm sure, and I'm afraid you would fry me if took of your mussel am I right?"

'Exactly' Virawiel thought. 'I would fry you and all of your pitiful men you call guards.'

The man kept naming off things he could teach her but gave excuses every time.

"Oh I know! I'll teach you a dance! Yes that would be good. And we can call you

Virawiel the dancing dragon. No? You're right Virawiel doesn't sound right. How about Dunly? No, to boyish. I know! Dûrviel. Dûrviel the dancing dragon! Then we have both your and my name in it. Sound good?"

'It's wiel genius, and I will not dance.' Virawiel gave him the nastiest look she could come up with.

"Didn't think so, but that is what it is going to be. And you have to live with it, ok Dûrviel?"

With that he started telling her what to do. He made sure she would do it by using the whip with painstaking accuracy. When she got it the slightest bit wrong he took the whip to her most vulnerable part.. Soon they were bleeding and the scales had all been ripped off till the muscle showed.

'If I take much more of this I will die.' Thought Virawiel, looking at the puddle of blood that had gathered on the floor. But he made her go on and on, testing her limits.

Aragorn thoughts went to his father. He wondered if the lord of imladris would ever even know what happened to him.

The animal was getting closer.

Aragorn prayed to the Valer that it would be quick.

He wondered if he would feel the fangs sink into his flesh.

The dog leapt...

Aragorn braced himself for the blow...

But it never came.

He heard a shrill whistle and the dog twisted and landed a foot in front of him before bounding to the door. Aragorn barely heard a whisper and then saw some meat scraps being pushed through the small hole made for meals to be pushed through for the unfortunate souls who were kept there. The dog wagged his tail and whined before approaching Aragorn once more, wagging his tail and going back to the food. He seemed to be inviting Aragorn to come near him. Then he barked.

"Is someone in there?" A small voice carried through the hole to him.

Aragorn didn't know what to think, so he just answered the question.

"Yes."

He moved a little towards the hole so he could hear the person better and let out a groan when his hurt leg was jostled.

"You can come closer, the dog wont hurt you."

Aragorn was skeptical. "Are you sure, that dog just almost killed me."

The voice laughed. It was a musical laugh that made you want to trust the girl right away. It was a girl. Aragorn could tell by the voice.

"Don't worry. He will not hurt you with me here. He was probably just playing. With no human contact Kancarch gets a little lonely. Now come, you sound hurt. I shall tell the dog to be careful."

'Careful my foot.' thought Aragorn but he came anyways. The dog wagged his tail. Strider heard the girl speak to him in a strange language and the dog whined and then pushed some of the meat over to Aragorn. His tail never stopped wagging.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Strider." Aragorn answered. He felt no fear about answering her.

"Hello strider I'm Mariana and this is Kancarch. Tough situation you got yourself in. I'll try to help you, but it might be a little hard."

Aragorn's eyes narrowed at her quick offer. "Who said I wanted your help?" He asked.

"You have no one else."

"How do I know you are not from them to get information out of me."

"If I was I wouldn't be crouching at the food thing talking in whispers. Rangers have good instincts, do you trust me?" She asked. "I hear someone coming. I'll try to bring you some food next time I come."

With that she was gone.

Aragon heard some heavy footsteps pass the door and continue down the passage.

Then he looked at the dog. In the light he didn't look so fierce. His tongue was out and he stared at Aragorn with a canine smile. The dog was black with a tan mussel and legs. He had a long pointed snout and long legs. Aragorn could see now that the gleam in the dogs eye was an intelligent one, not an evil one. He nosed the food again before walking towards him. Aragorn tensed, but the dog just curled up at his side and sighed before burying his nose in his fur and falling asleep.

Mariana hid some of her food scraps to take to the dog that Dûrlhug had in one of his lower cells. They portrayed him as evil, but his was really very sweet.

She went down to the cells and after the guard had passed quickly made her was to the dogs cell. She let out a shrill whistle when she got there and soon she saw the black nose of the dog sniffing at the hole. She pushed some of the meat though. The animal did not take it at once like he normally did, but instead left for a second before coming back.

man...

"A man, are you sure?" She asked him.

man... hurt...

"Is someone in there?" She asked. She heard some shuffling before an answer came.

"Yes."

She heard him shuffle again and let out a groan.

"You can come closer, the dog won't hurt you."

He questioned her, but she heard him come closer. Mariana knew she needed to help this man. Her heart always wanted to help everyone, it was in her nature.

'Then why are you here?' A voice at the back of her mind asked. She sighed.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Strider."

So this was strider, she had heard the elf whispering his name when she passed. She had also heard the men talking about him as a ranger.

She introduced herself and her dog. Although she was not sure she was not sure she would be able to, she offered her help.

She could tell he was skeptical, but of course, wouldn't she be if she was captured and someone she didn't know offered help.

'Well, wasn't she.'

Mariana pushed those thoughts out of her mind.

"If I was I wouldn't be crouching at the food thing talking in whispers. Rangers have good instincts, do you trust me?" She decided this would be the safest route. Then she heard footstep approaching.

'We must have been to loud.' she thought. She said goodbye to the ranger and the dog and left.

Mariana was stopped by a guard and she held her breath.

"Why are you here?" He asked gruffly.

"I am going to check on the dragon." She lied.

"Well be quick about it and get out. This is no place for a girl."

Mariana was quick to do just that and soon had returned to her room. She thought about the dog and hoped that someday she would be able to get him out and teach him a new way.

They were almost there. Elladan could hear the river that surrounded Rivindell. He had not stopped for anything. He was exhausted, but that didn't matter. He knew that if his brother died he would die himself. His brothers were everything to him.

Elladan looked down at his brother. The twin was a white as a sheet and his breathing was getting more labored by the moment. The bandage on his chest had a crimson stain covering most of it. Elladan knew he needed to stop and change the bandage. This would be the fifth time he had to change the bandage that day. He found a place where he could set down his brother and gently laid him there.

Elladan had run out of bandages, so he tore a piece of his tunic to use. He gently unwrapped the soiled cloth and cleaned the cut. It had gotten so much worse than last time. Elladan wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

Suddenly he sat up. He though he heard something. Then he heard it again. Some horsemen were coming his way from Rivindell. Elladan hid his brother beneath a bush and then climbed a tree and drew an arrow from his pouch and readied his bow. The horsemen came in view. Leading them was a blonde elf.

"Glorfindel!" Elladan was relieved. He dropped out of the tree, landing in crouch.

The elf looked at him.

"Elladan! We were looking for you." He brought his horse to where Elladan was.

"Where are your brothers and Prince Legolas?"

Elladan's face was sad. "I'll talk about that later. Elrohir is hurt and I need to get him to Ada right away."

"He is, how badly?"

"Badly enough. Can I use your horse?" Elladan was already running to where he had hidden his brother.

"Yes-"

"Good." Elladan cut Glorfindell off. He gently lifted Elrohir up and brought him to Glofindell and the horse.

"Your right, he is hurt bad." Glorfindell said, seeing Elrond's middle son. He tenderly took him from his brother and helped them onto the horse.

"Ride hard, ride fast." He whispered to his horse and watched as they galloped off.

Elrond heard the clattering of hoof beats on the cobblestone. He quickly went to the window and saw his eldest son riding Glofindells horse home. In his son's arms was Elrohir. Elrond went into the healing rooms and got his stuff ready. Then he ran out to find his son. His son was just getting off his horse and handed him to an attendant. Elladan was not looking to good himself. Elrond wondered where Estel and Legolas were, but put himself to the situation at hand.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Orc arrow. I didn't know. He was fine earlier. This is all my fault I should of taken him in, and I knew it, t-"

"Elladan, it is not your fault, now tell me what happened clearly. I need to know so I can help him."

They were arriving at the healing rooms. Elrond was now carrying his middle son and laid him on the bed that had been prepared and unwrapped the piece of cloth serving as a bandage.

"We were tracking Estel whe- Oh Ada, Estel is dead!" The young elf's face was stricken.

Elrond closed his eyes in pain at this revelation, but a groan from Elrohir brought him back to the currant situation.

"I'll deal with that later, tell me what happened to Elrohir."

"We were ambushed by orcs. Elrohir got shot. I took the arrow out and it didn't look like there was any poison on it so I wrapped it and got Elladan to a place where he could rest. There was a fire and Estel and Legolas were lost." At this point Elladan paused to catch his breath and a tear slipped down his face.

"We went out afterwards and looked for them. Elrohir acted fine and he didn't have a fever or anything, but then he just collapsed."

"When was this?" Elrond asked.

"A day ago, I have been traveling ever since."

Elrond knew what it was and knew that Elrohir was lost, but he could not lose hope.

"I have heard enough. I think I know what it is. Go get cleaned up and then rest."

"I won't leave my brother." Elladan protested.

"I know. Go sit down in that chair."

"But I want to help!"

"You are too tired to help, now go sit down." Elrond told his son.

"Ada, is he going to be ok?" Elladan asked, tears in his eyes.

"I'll do all I can."

Elladan knew then that his brother was dying. He went and sat in the chair and put his head in his hands.

'It was all my fault. If I would have gotten Elrohir to him sooner he would be fine. and now I would lose both his brothers.' Elladan cried. He didn't care who saw. Soon he fell asleep, but there was no peace there. There would be no peace in Rivindell till all her sons were home safe once again.

Replies to reviewers

**Deana**: Thank you! This is so for me, pathetic I know, but…

**Hyperactive Forever: **I had to make Elladan make it, but don't worry, elf angst coming up. It is probably more torture for Elladan than Elrohir.

Aragorn is going to be fine, for now... The dog is actually designed from a half Doberman, half wolf, I have one in my neighborhood and have happened to fall in love with it.

Hyper is fun! And so are evil cliffhangers, As long as I write them. J

**Star-stallion**: Two weeks! I think I'd die. No, actually I think it would be fun, as long as there was a good climbing tree nearby. Just one question; did you have electricity?

Is this chapter long enough? Hope so, 'cuz I don't think I could get it any longer.

**Grumpy: **Yes, poor Elrond. I wonder if it is hereditary and Elrond and Elros drove their parents nuts.

**Shout out to all my reviewers. Y'all are all great!**

**If you have any questions, review. If you understand my perfectly, review. If you love my story, review. If you hate my story, you can review too, as long as you don't use profanity. If you are not sure what to think about my story, review. If I left you out in who I want to review, review. Think I covered everyone. **

**The more reviews I get the quicker I update. So please review! **

**Namarie,**

**Astievia.**


	13. Darkness calling

Hello peoples! Happy Thursday! I just started horseback riding lessons and tomorrow I get to go again so I am happy. I love horses.

Sorry about the long wait. My history teacher decided to give us a lot of homework. At least history is easy. And I had several other priorities that I had to do before I could write on this. But enough with the excuses.

Oh yeah sorry this chapter is so short.

Disclaimer: I am not Tolkin. If I was I would be dead.

Additional disclaimer: I am not a doctor. I know nothing about medical things except hot to put a band-aid on a scraped knee, and how to perform first aid.

Big thanks to Anyra for betaing and helping me with this chapter. She has been a big help!

And now on to the story.

**Chapter 13**

**Darkness calling (aka: running out of good chapter names, lol)**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When Legolas woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was in a different cell. This one was larger and the floor was covered in straw. A rat ran across the floor and Legolas shivered. He heard the slow dripping of water somewhere.

I hate caves, Legolas thought.

He tried to move his arm, but it was in too much pain. The arm had been popped out of place again. The tips of his fingers had turned black and all the feeling was gone from them. Legolas wondered weather he would ever be able to use a bow after this.

He heard heavy footsteps coming down the corridor. They stopped at his door and Legolas heard the sound of keys in the lock before the door swung open with a screech.

Five men walked in and the last one shut the door.

"What do you want with me? Why am I here? And what did you do with the human?" Legolas questioned, his cobalt blue eyes glaring up at the men.

They all looked around uncertainly until there came some laughter and Legolas saw a sixth man walk from behind one of the larger men.

"We shall answer your questions later. Right now we have some business to attend to." The man said.

The motioning to two of the men he walked up to Legolas. The elf prince looked up defiantly at the man.

"Now, are we going to do this the easy way or shall we do it the fun way? I want you to drink this."

The man held up a goatskin pouch filled with a liquid.

"I shall drink none of your foul brew."

Legolas said.

"Good, good. I always like the fun way."

The two men with the leader came up to Legolas. Two more joined them and they grabbed Legolas by the arms while another took the brew from their leader and forced it down Legolas' throat.

Legolas tried to struggle, but when one of the men twisted his injured arm he stopped. He did however keep his mouth shut so they couldn't force him to drink their concoction. They were quick to rectify that problem however by pinching Legolas' mouth shut and hitting him in the gut. When Legolas gasped for breath they forced the brew down. Legolas gagged at the foul taste, but could not bring anything up. Then the men released him and stood back.

Legolas didn't notice anything at first. Then slowly he became aware of loss of his muscle functions. He became scared and wondered what the stuff was that he was given.

He lay down, or more like fell down onto the straw covered floor. It was then that the leader spoke.

"I see that the concoction we gave you is taking affect. Good, good. Now we can get down to business. But first, Soyer, Livak, go set the arm. It must be uncomfortable for the elf to have his arm out of socket like that." He said it matter-of-factly and it made that truth seem like a weakness.

The two men he had called came forward and took Legolas. He was powerless to resist as one took Legolas in his powerful arms and the other grabbed his arm and jerked it back in place. This was extremely painful for Legolas, and he let out a strangled cry. Through this all the man continued to talk.

"What we have given you relaxes the muscles. It helps when we are working with things that refuse to cooperate. The only problem I have found with this particular brew is that if you give too much it relaxes the chest muscles more than necessary and the person suffocates. This only happens rarely of course, experiments on correct dosage have kept it down to a minimum so it will only relax the muscles enough for the human, or elf in your case, to be made immobile. It will wear off in a few minutes, so I have to talk quickly." The man smiled and paused as he saw Legolas gasp for breath.

Legolas felt like his lungs were on fire. Every breath was a struggle as he took in the precious oxygen his body needed to survive. He had long since stopped hearing what the man was saying, concentrating only on taking his next breath. It was getting harder by the second.

So this is the way I am going to die, Legolas thought right before his world went black.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Aragon was awoken out of his slumber by Kancarch's whine. He then heard a lot of people rushing down the hall. They were talking, but Aragorn could only understand a few words. The few he could make out made his blood run cold.

"Elf..." and "dead..." were among them.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Elladan woke to the sound of scurrying feet. Right away he knew that something must have happened.

He jumped up an quickly rushed to his brother's side. Glorfendel was there talking to Elrond in hushed tones. Elrohir was still breathing, to Elladan's immense relief.

"Elladan, Glorfendel tells me that he is not sure Estel and Legolas are dead."

Elladan's eyes were wide. He turned to Glorfendel

"How do you figure that?" He asked.

"We searched the area and found no remains of either of them, but what we did find was quite interesting."

"What was it?" Elladan asked, excitement showing in his voice.

"It's not much, but we found a pit, like the ones dwarves use to catch large animals. One of the men went in there and found several bodies. They look like they were killed with Elvin weapons. We also found this."

Glorfendel held up the ring of Brahir.

Elrond took it and held it to his chest.

"Estel" He whispered.

Glorfendel nodded.

"We also found a trail deeper into the cave, some of my men are following it."

"I want to go," Elladan spoke up.

"We have enough men, and wouldn't you rather be by your brother?" Glorfendel questioned.

"I want to go!" Elladan insisted.

"Here I do nothing but it and watch. I want to be doing something. Your men are not as good at tracking as I and I want, I need, to find my brothers." Glorfendel noticed how he said brothers instead of brother and inwardly smiled knowing how close Elrond's sons were to the prince of Mirkwood.

"But what about Elrohir?" Glorfendel questioned.

Elladan sighed. "If there is any chance that Estel and Legolas are alive,  
he would want me to search, and I would wish the same if our places were  
switched."  
  
"You cannot go," Elrond replied.  
  
"But Ada-"  
  
"You cannot go. I will not lose another son."  
  
"Ada, I have to go!"  
  
"I already said no and I mean it. Glorfendel men can find them easily  
enough themselves. You may be better than them, but they are still good  
enough."  
  
"Ada, at least hear me out, please!"  
  
"How many times do I have to say no? You are not going and that is final!"  
  
Elladan was silent for a few seconds, then sighed. "Ok, Ada, I shall stay here with my brother."  
  
"Good," Elrond replied with a nod.  
  
'But since only one of my brothers is here, I must go find the other one so  
that I may stay with both of them,' Elladan thought to himself.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Replies to reviewers

**Star-stallion**: Good. What's a story without killing at least one character?

Have you ever noticed how we hate it when others kill off characters, but love to do it ourselves?

Glad you liked my banner. It was very time consuming, but it was fun to do.

**Celebrean**: Christmas, fun! Starts singing" We wish you a merry Christma-" Muse: Stop singing, you will hurt their ears. And besides, it is not Christmas, it is still hot outside, and you are singing Christmas songs? Interesting. Starts singing again "I am dreaming of a white Christmas" Muse: Great, 'cuz you will be in an insane asylum by then.

Here is Legolas, sorry for killing him. I just couldn't help it, I was reading about muscle relaxants and just had to test one on Legolas...

**Mornflower**: That's ok. Sorry about the long wait. I got very busy. Thanks for the nice review.

**Hyperactive Forever:** Yes he can. I love picking on poor Elrohir. We didn't see him much in this chapter though. I think it is worse for Elladan, because he has all that guilt heaped on him. At least he now knows he didn't lose Estel or Legolas.

Anarya: Who says I wont kill someone? Mwahaha! Yes, I know. I think I will be something that doesn't require good English, like a vet or something. I love animals and they don't care how you write. Elrond is grumpy. Wouldn't you be if your youngest was missing, your oldest ran off to find him and your only kid at home was almost dead? I think I accidentally got the wrong version uploaded; the other one is aligned correctly. Can't fix that now though. I cannot access anything from that program. I'm glad you like the dragon. It was the hardest part.

**Read and review. Please! I want to hit 85 reviews this chapter.**

Namarie,

Astievia


	14. Death is certain

**Ho folks. Me again. Happy holidays!**

**Disclaimer: Tolkien is dead. I am not. So using logic, I have deduced that I am not Tolkien.**

**It has come to my attention that I need to clarify a few things. I will never ever write slash. I will most likely never write any romance. No romance in this story for sure. It is just not my thing. Any love I talk about is brotherly love.**

**Much thanks goes to Anarya for betaing this story for me.**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Aragorn heard people coming down the corridor. He didn't worry until they stopped at his cell door. He hid in a darkened corner of the cell. Aragorn heard the key in the lock, but it didn't open.

"Stupid door wont open." One said in a gruff voice.

"Try again, master wont like it if we come back empty-handed."

"Why do we have to get this dog in the first place? Master is dealing with the elf right now."

Aragorn's ears pricked at the mention of Legolas

"Because he said so bozo, and the elf is dead."

"Not my fault for that. I pity the man whose fault it is. Suppose he wont be around much longer, probably end up dog meat like that ranger did."

"Yeah, well so will we if we don't get this lock fixed." Aragorn heard a third voice say.

For a while all Aragorn could hear were the grunts and groans of the men as the tried unsuccessfully to unlock the door. Then the conversation struck up again.

"I wish the master wouldn't give us such dangerous jobs. He says it is because we are dispensable. Does he think I don't know what that means?"

"What does it mean?"

"Oi, this one is dense. It means we are he best."

"Oh, that's good. I always thought it meant you could get rid of it and it wouldn't matter."

"This lock's no good," One said. "We are going to have to go get help."

"The master is not going to be happy about this." Another said.

"Well he will be less happy if we don't get the dog there on time."

Aragorn could feel the fear grip his heart. Legolas could not be dead. He was too strong to die.

A tear ran down the man's cheek. The dog nuzzled him. He looked into the dog's deep amber eyes.  
They seemed to tell Aragon that everything would be all right.

Kancarch wagged his tail and whined. Aragorn stroked his soft fur. It  
somehow seemed to calm him, but his soul was still in turmoil to think that  
Legolas, his best friend, had died, and he had not been there to prevent it.

Light footsteps pattered down the passageway. After that all was quiet for  
a time. He heard men come back down the corridor, and then all was silent,  
not even the dog made a noise. "As if they are all mourning Legolas' passing,"  
thought Aragorn.

But the silence could not last forever and after about ten minutes more people came down the corridor. These stopped at his door and Aragorn returned to his corner.

This time some one else also came with them. Aragorn heard the key being inserted into the lock again. The he heard it turn and the locked clicked.

"You fool, you turned it the wrong way!"

"No we didn't! We tried both ways."

"Well I guess you just didn't try hard enough."

The men entered into the cell.

"Where is that stupid dog?" one asked. He had a patch over his left eye, but his other one shone brightly in the darkness. He looked about twenty.

"I don't know. He'd better not jump out on me or I'll kill him." One of the others said nervously gripping his weapon.

One eye removed a piece of meat that was mostly fat and stuck it on the end of a sharp stick.

"Then the master will kill you like he killed the one who gave that elf to much sucynel," one eye growled back.

"Lets get the dog and get out of here. This place gives be the creeps." The one with the knife said.

Two moved to either side of the door. Each was holding a long stick with a noose tied onto the end. One Eye called the dog.

"Here doggie. Look what I got for you. A nice piece of meat. Come and get it." One eye crooned.

Kancarch sat up.

"That's it, old fella, come and get the meat."

The dog walked cautiously forward and sniffed the food. Then he took it and swallowed it whole. At that second the other two men looped their nooses around the wolf dog's head and pulled them tight. Kancarch growled and tried to get his head out, but failed. Meanwhile one eye grabbed him and tied a muzzle on him. The dog did not like it, but could not do anything because of the position of the ropes. He growled but then calmed down a little as they removed the ropes and put on a leash made of strong cord. Then they pulled him out of the room.

They did not close the door behind them as they left and Aragorn saw his chance to escape.

He waited until the footsteps had faded before getting up and starting out the door.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Marianna was working with an injured dragon when a man burst into the cell and called to her.

"Healer, the elf master has stopped breathing. Come quickly." The man started out the door and

Marianna followed at a jog.

Marianna was working with an injured dragon when a man burst into the cell  
and called to her.

"What happened?" Marianna asked.

"Sucynel poisoning. They gave him too much of the brew."

"And how many lives have you wasted this year using that foul stuff?!" Marianna asked.

The runner looked nervous.

"Well yes, a few have died because of it, but it is such a useful tool. And  
you have saved your fair share of the ones who would have died. As long as  
we have you everything will be fine!"

"Who says I shall always be here?"

"Don't talk like that. Master would not like it."

"Since when have I cared what your master thinks? If my father was here-"

"But he is not. Here we are now luv. Do your magic."

Marianna had chosen long ago to become a healer. Her father was a chieftain  
of a tribe far away. They worshiped the Valar, and the Valar sometimes chose  
to bless them, but with the blessing also came a curse to humble the blessed  
one. She had been one of the blessed ones. When she came of age the Valar  
had come to her. They had given her a choice. She could have beauty greater  
than even the evenstar, but she would die young. She could have wealth  
greater than anyone, but with that wealth came many wars and she would  
always have enemies trying to get her wealth. Or she could have the simple  
gift of healing, but she could not heal herself. She had weighed the choices  
and finally after several days of contemplation had chosen the gift of  
healing. The Valar had approved of her choice and she was favored in their  
eyes.

Marianna entered the room. The elf was on the floor surrounded by men. His  
face was white with a blue tint to it, and his lips were blue.  
Marianna wondered if she wasn't too late already.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Aragorn crept down the passageway. The torches dimly lit his way. He headed in  
the opposite direction from the men.  
He passed several doors. One was opened. It looked like it lead into a  
storage room. He did not stop to look inside.

Then he passed some more cells like the one he had been kept in. Growls and other noises  
came from inside them. Aragon shivered.

'Now I know why Legolas hates caves,' he thought with a smile.

There was a sound of water dripping into a puddle that nearly drove Aragorn insane...  
Then another sound caught his attention. Voices were coming closer from the  
direction he was headed. Aragorn quickly backtracked to the storage rooms  
and hid in one of them. After the voices faded Aragorn waited for a while  
before getting up. The position he was in however, made getting out  
impossible without knocking over some boxes. They fell with a thud and  
Aragorn winced at the sound. One of the boxes came open. Inside were several  
sets of uniforms like the ones the men had been wearing. On the breastplate it had a simple  
design of a snake on a branch. He decided to put one  
of them on.

Aragorn found a uniform about his size. The make was not unlike  
that of the townsfolk of the small villages near his elven home, but it was  
very uncomfortable for Aragorn, who had always worn the clothing of the elves.

He hid his own clothes in an unused wooden box in the corner and piled  
some other boxes on it for good measure. Then he rummaged through some other  
boxes and found a sword and a small dagger, which he tied to his ankle.  
Then he continued on his way. Several men passed him but took no notice now  
that he was in the uniform of the guards.

Aragorn decided to look for Legolas. It was the least he could do. His mind  
told him that his best friend was dead, but his heart still hoped to find him alive.  
He headed towards the other cells and looked in each one of them. All of  
them were the same; small, dark cells with straw on the ground and some sort  
of animal inside. Once he looked into a cell and saw an orc. Aragorn was glad that  
he had not been fed to him for dinner.  
He continued down the line, but none of the cells contained his friend.

-

Drecyl walked down the hall with purpose. He was second in command to the master and he enjoyed his job. When he rounded a corner he saw something he did not expect, one of the lower guards was looking in each cell and gawking.

"What do you think this is, a circus?" Drecyl asked. "And why are not on duty? What is your name and number? I am going to have to write you up." He smirked as the man turned around.

"My name is Havar, and my number is 10551." Aragorn said, thinking quickly. He wondered why he had not heard the human come up.

"You lie. That number is too long to be one of ours. Hey wait, I recognize you. You're that ranger. How'd you get out?" Dercyl questioned again, but Aragorn just took off.

Aragorn's leg was bothering him, but he knew he must get away. He ducked into one of the storage rooms and hid in the back, when he heard the man leave he let out a sigh of relief.

'How will I get out of this I wonder.' thought Aragorn. He was about to get up when the door clicked and opened with a screech.

"Come on. I know you are in here. Did you really think I would be taken by that ploy?" Dercyl questioned.

'This guy likes to ask stupid questions.' Thought Aragorn with a smirk, but it turned into a scowl as the torchlight went right past him.

"Ah, there you are." The man started towards him, but he was looking past him. Aragorn looked and saw the form of a man sitting against the back wall. A plan was forming in his head. Once the man passed, Aragorn snuck from his position and slipped out hi dagger. The sword would make to much noise. Suddenly the man leaning against the wall raised his hand.

"Cheers!"

"Wha-" The man stopped.

"Oh, hey captain. Want a bottle. Good stuff." The man had a slur to his voice and was obviously drunk.

Aragorn decided that this was the best time to attack the captain, and did so by driving the dagger into his opponent's back.

"Aha! There you are." The captain had seen the movement out of the corner of his eye and moved just in time.

"You want a fight, then that is what you will get." Said the captain. Then he raised his sword and swung it at Aragorn.

Aragorn stepped back and blocked the sword with his dagger in his left hand, pulling out his own sword with his right. The force of the sword pushed Aragorn's hand back and the sword cut his arm. Blood poured through the cut making that hand slippery, so Aragon dropped his dagger.

This time Aragorn swung. His opponent blocked it, but he was surprised at the strength of the blow. He dropped the torch so he was able to fight with both hands. The torch landed on the ground and didn't catch anything on fire. Aragorn had no problem keeping the upper hand until the drunk understood what they were doing and joined the fight. Since the drunk had no weapon he grabbed a bottle of wine and through it at Aragorn. Aragorn blocked it with his arm and the pain made him hiss in pain. The bottle then hit the ground and broke. The drunk threw a few more and soon the ground was slippery with wine and covered with glass. Aragorn didn't know what happened, but while he was blocking a blow from the captain the drunk must have snuck behind him because the next thing he knew he was on the ground with a bad headache and the captain's sword at his neck. The broken glass cut his back, and the blood and wine mixed together, but that was the least of his problems.

Drecyl was angry at the drunk for wasting all their wine, but he would deal with that later.

"Now ranger, you will die." The man traced his sword down Aragorn's neck and chest to right over his heart. Then he plunged his sword downward.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Elrond awoke early in the morning. The sun was just coming over the horizon. But Elrond did not notice the sunrise. His attention was elsewhere. Something was wrong. He looked over to the cot where Elladan was supposed to be. He was gone! But that was not what had alerted him. It was something else. Something was missing. Then he knew what it was. He rushed to his middle son's bedside. He was not breathing. Elrond checked his pulse. He didn't find it. He was dead. Elrohir was dead!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Elladan watched as three hawks circled ever upward, riding on warm thermals until they disappeared behind some clouds. They reminded him of how he and his brothers were. Only, one was missing.

Although Legolas was not blood kin, they had been close for a long time and Elladan loved him as he did his own self. It was the same love he had for all his siblings. Elladan would rather die than see his brothers in peril. That was why he had to leave. To know that he could do nothing to help Elrohir nearly killed him. He had to do something. So he had set out in the middle of the night against his father's orders. Elladan was not superstitious, but a sense of foreboding came over him. He felt like the three birds were an omen and it chilled his heart. One of his brothers would not make it through this alive.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**What do you think about Marianna? Hopefully she is not a Mary Sue. Tell me if you think she is. She will not fall in love with any of the main characters. As I said before, I don't do romance, to complicated.**

**Deana: Yes, poor Legolas. Thanks for the review!**

**Star-Stallion: My soon every three weeks instead of four, lol. BUT NOT FOR OTHER PEOPLE! I want them to update every week. Nods hypocritical I know, but aren't we all. The drink is horrible, especially when it has the possibility of killing Legolas.**

**Mornflower: No slash, ever. I might kill someone though. I just got through reading a book where they _actually_ Killed someone. The main character at that. It has gotten me into this pauses mood is the only way to describe it.**

**Moonyasha: Why not Legolas? Yay! A new reviewer! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hyperactiveforever: Lol! Actually I have been meaning to listen evanescence, but haven't got around to it. I like switchfoot better. Is evanescence good? I know they are because everybody likes them. What kind of music do they play? But I do know how you feel. Listening to this one song makes me want to cry just normally, adding a nice agnsty song and you can't catch the tears in a bucket. **

**Mwahaha. But I like killing him, and Elrohir. It is FUN! **

**Don't worry; Elladan will get his fair share of hurts soon.**

**Elladan: Who says we have to be fair about these things?!**

**Astievia: We don't, you want more?**

**It couldn't be worse than living with two pairs of identical twins, several animals, hurricanes, Jack sparrow, Will turner and only one computer. Or could it? Thanks for your review.**

**Anarya: OF COURSE I KILLED HIM! Why else would I write this story? It is actually a very elaborate scheme to kill Legolas. MWAHAHAHAHA! Or maybe it is a scheme to drive my beta crazy with mussel, muscle and muzzle. J/K Thanks for the review and your help!**

**gets down on knees Please review. Pretty please with sugar on top. Maybe if you review I shall reverse my decision about killing VVVVV Muse: Sorry, couldn't let her give away any of the story.**

**Ok, if you review I shall give you nice warm Holiday cookies. So please review!**


	15. Wine bombs?

**Hi peoples! I was going to post this earlier, but things got in my way, like the computer breaking down and messing up. **

**Disclaimer: Not Tolkin, too bad**

**Thank you Anayra for being my beta!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Elladan soon found the place where his two brothers had disappeared. There  
was a hole there just like they had said. Elladan got out his elvish rope  
and tied it to a nearby stump. Then he went down into the darkness of the  
cave. His torch cast an orange glow on the wall. The drop wasn't far and he  
reached the bottom quickly.

As Elladan traveled small pinprick of light became noticeable from the sea  
of endless black. The light became stronger until finally he came to some  
stairs. He climbed the stairs and soon came up to the top. He blinked as the  
bright light hit his eyes. The one thing he failed to notice was a man  
waiting on the overhang. The last thing he knew was a pain in the back of  
his head.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Aragorn dodged the sword right as the captain plunged it downward. The glass  
tore up his back and he could feel warm blood trickle down it. He  
noticed that the torch was within his arm's reach and a plan formed in his  
head. He grabbed the torch and jumped up. Then he swung it forward and into  
the captain s face. The captain stepped back and blocked his face with his  
hands. This gave Aragorn time enough to pick up his sword. Now he was  
fighting with both his sword and the torch. The captain had put out the fire (----------What fire? You mean the torch?----------)  
and now came at Aragon enraged. Aragorn was easily able to counter the lunge. But he was so concentrated on fighting that he failed to notice that the torch had caught some boxes on  
fire until the scream of the drunk alerted him. He looked around just in  
time for a box filled with wine to explode in his face. The light temporally  
blinded him. When he got his sight back he looked for the captain. Then he  
saw him. He was on the floor.

Glass from the exploding bottles had driven into his face and blood poured from  
the various wounds. Aragorn turned from the gruesome picture. Already the straw and debris on the floor had caught on fire and  
it was spreading. He ran to the door. Luckily it opened easily and Aragorn  
was able to escape from the inferno. His only thought was to get Legolas and  
get out of the caves. He looked back. Where the door had been there was now  
smoke and the straw on the ground had caught on fire and was like a fuse  
crawling forward towards more fuel. Aragorn looked into every door along his  
way, when something caught his eye.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Legolas awoke when a pail of cold water was poured on his head.

"Estel!" He said, forgetting where he was and supposing it was his friend  
who had poured the water on his head.

"No, sorry chap, not him. He had a little problem with one of our wolves. He  
didn't make it." Dûrlhug laughed.

"NO!" Everything was coming back to him. He tried to rise but found that  
impossible.

"Yes, I am sorry, but all our meat had maggots in it and I just couldn't  
feed my main attraction maggoty meat." The man clicked his tongue in  
disgust.

"But that problem will soon be rectified, seeing we now have a new main  
attraction. An elf will bring in enough money for me to live pretty the rest  
of my life." Dûrlhug smiled, anticipating the money he would make from this  
blonde haired elf.

"Now, what is your name, lad?"

Legolas was silent.

"I asked your name, elf. You best answer me or else."

Before Legolas could give an answer someone came in and whispered something  
in Dûrlhug's ear. The man smiled.

"Well bring him in then," He said to the attendant. Soon two larger men came  
in holding between them a struggling elf. They pushed him in and stood  
waiting.

Elladan was shoved into a cell. He saw an elf lying on the floor. Wet blonde  
hair fell over his face, but there was no mistaking who it was.

"Legolas!" He called out to his friend.  
The elf did not respond and Elladan rushed over to him.

Legolas?" he questioned again, this time softer. Legolas turned his head  
and looked at Elladan.

"What happened, Mellon nin? The raven-haired elf questioned softly, using  
his native tongue. Just then a voice broke it.

"So you know each other. Good." He said.

Elladan shivered at the pure darkness in the voice. "What did you do to him?  
He questioned, turning to the human.

"Oh, nothing permanent." The human replied. "But now that I have you  
here..." He left off at that.

"First though I must tell you why I am here. I dislike ill-informed guests."  
The man motioned to the guards that brought Elladan and they immediately  
grabbed him. Elladan tried to struggle but when the human took out his sword  
and placed it at Legolas' throat he quit. The men clasped his arms in irons  
and threaded a chain through them and then up through a ring hanging from  
the low ceiling. This forced the elf's arms up and left his body exposed.

Elladan particularly hated that position. As a young elf he had been taught  
always to have his arms protecting his body because if not it would leave  
his vital organs open for attack. He had learned that lesson  
quite well when one day when Elrohir and he were practicing and his brother  
had accidentally stabbed him in the gut. Luckily the blow had not pierced  
anything vital, but Elladan had had to spend a week in his bed recovering  
and the scar still marred the otherwise perfect skin of his torso.

"So, human, why have you brought us here?" Elladan sneered.

"Tsk tsk, elves are so lacking in pleasantries. I am Dûrlhug and the two  
wonderful escorts who brought you here were Sanor and Jarek. And I take it  
your name is Elladan. Nice, but we will have to get that fixed. It sounds too  
elvish." Dûrlhug smiled before continuing. "Sorry you have to be strung up  
like that. We can't give you the stuff your friend has because we  
accidentally got the dosage wrong and he almost died. Though it would  
probably be for the better, we cannot allow that to happen again. Marianna  
is mad enough already." The last part he said quietly but Elladan's  
sensitive ears picked it up.

Dûrlhug continued, but Elladan tuned it out and concentrated on finding out  
what was wrong with Legolas. The elf just lay there. He had turned his eyes  
to the other elf's and looked at him with his cobalt blue eyes. He wished he  
had the telepathic ability of his grandmother to know what Legolas was  
thinking. But his only ability in that area was when his brother was there  
with him adding the twin's spark of insight to his own and making an  
insight just great enough to know what the person had gone through so that  
they could find a cure to the person's illness. Maybe he could though,  
thought Elladan. If he could only reach for his brother's spirit though the  
connection they shared as twins maybe he could see what was wrong with  
Legolas. The elf closed his eyes to concentrate on locating his brother, but  
before he could even start a hand on his shoulder pulled him back to his  
currant situation.  
It was Dûrlhug's voice that came to him after he was back.

"You weren't listening were you?" the man questioned.

" I don't like repeating myself so I guess you will be in the dark about most of the  
stuff, but some of it I shall go over one more time and I suggest you listen  
closely." The man walked in front of him and crossed his arms behind his  
back.

"I hate to have ill-informed guests." He said, sighing.

"Yes, so you have told me.''

"But it can not be helped with rude elves that do not listen. The fabled  
courtesy of the elves must only be a fable I suppose."

"Maybe I would be more 'courteous' if I were not hanging in shackles in a  
cave," Elladan snapped.

"Tsk tsk. Elves have such tempers. Why I even keep them...." He trailed off  
but then started again. "I bet you are wondering that too. I did tell you if  
you were only listening, but it appears you weren't or you would have also  
heard that I detest people talking back to me," he said with a smile. "But  
that can always be rectified. Now where was I? Oh yes, I was telling you  
about why you are here. You are here to be trained for a Circus. I trust you  
know what that is? Well, I shall refresh you memory yet again. It is a  
traveling zoo of sorts with the animals performing tricks. I am prided in  
having the biggest one in my region. So now have you guessed your part,  
little elves?" He asked them. When realization came to Elladan's face he  
went on.

"That is right, you are going to be Circus performers. This is just our training site, but as soon as you are trained you shall go all over middle earth."

"I will not be paraded around like some prize horse or dog," Elladan said.

"But you will, after the training. So why don't we begin that now? I have  
spent time to learn about elves, like I have with all my animals and the one  
thing I learned is that they don't care about their own pain, but a pain of  
a loved one almost kills them. So I shall use that to train you. But first  
because you are already tied up I shall train the blonde elf."

He drew a knife from its sheath on his hip and cut away Elladan's tunic,  
leaving his pale skin bare. He then motioned to the two guards who then tied  
Legolas none too gently to some rings on the wall. After that they brought  
a whip and the human snapped it.

"Let the fun begin.".

Dûrlhug circled Elladan once before whipping him on the back. Elladan  
tensed, but he showed no other sign of feeling the bite of pain the whip  
produced. Welts quickly rose on his back as the evil man whipped him.  
Legolas watched, his eyes growing wide.

"Please.... please stop." he pleaded, but Dûrlhug did not stop, but instead  
redoubled his efforts. Soon blood was pouring down Elladan's back. The elf  
felt as if his back was on fire, but kept his face passive. Then the  
beating stopped. Dûrlhug stepped back to admire his handiwork and smiled.

"I did a nice job, wouldn't you say, Blondie?" He questioned.

"But then again, I think it needs a little touching up." He grabbed his  
knife and started back towards Elladan. This time the elf could not keep  
from trying to draw away as Dûrlhug approached him.

"No, no more please." Legolas begged.

"But you would want me to finish this piece of art, wouldn't you? It would  
be horrible just to leave it there." Dûrlhug walked closer.

"Now if we just take the knife and do this." The human cut Elladan's back  
with the knife. Blood spurted everywhere. This time Elladan couldn't help  
but let out a small gasp as the knife bid in. "And then cut here." The human  
cut again.

"Then I should be finished." He smiled and turned back to Legolas. "Unless  
you want me to do more. That can always be arranged."

Legolas shook his head vigorously.

"That is what I thought." The human said. A servant came in.

"Permission to speak sir?" he asked

"Yes, what is it?"  
"Sir, we have a problem, I suggest you come see this."

"I shall come after I finish with them."

"It is rather important sir." The servant looked around nervously.

Dûrlhug sighed. Well then, I shall come. But if this is not less then vital  
to the operation of this thing I shall see heads roll."

"Ye-yes sir."

"Ok elves, you stay here and I shall go see to my business."

"Elladan turned back to his friend. "What happened to Estel?!" He asked.

"According to Dûrlhug he was eaten by a wild dog." Legolas said, his eyes  
filling with tears.

"No! He must be wrong. Estel is not dead. I can't lose him. Especially when  
I just got him back." Elladan slumped against his chains.

Then his ears picked up a sound he never thought he would hear again.

"Legolas! Where are you? We have to get out of here." It was Aragorn.

"I am here! And Elladan is with me!" Legolas called back. He wondered  
what Aragorn would be so foolish as to call him when there were guards and  
such. Aragorn looked into their cell.

"Thank the Valar you are alive!" He said. Let me go get some keys and we will be  
out of here in a jiffy. The man was breathing hard, but Legolas only knew  
one thing. His friend was alive!

A/N: If Dl(5g shows up it is supposed to be Dûrlhug but my computer messed it up after I had already got it betad. I think I got them all though.

**Replies to Reviewers**

**Deana: Ok, I let him live, for now. Sorry for the long wait**

**Mornflower: ducks wine bottle Hey, death isn't always permanent**

**jacquelinestel and wackoranger: I write small.**

**K Dog: Easily **

**Moonyasha: Ok, I'll help Leggy.**

**Anarya: I plan on driving you crazy. Mwahahaha! Thanks for the review. I like the ones that don't make sense.**

**LiLCwick: Ok, I wrote more.**

**Hyperactive Forever: COME BACK WITH THOSE COOKIES!**

**I listened to some of their music. It sounded very nice. My brother is looking into them so maybe he will buy one of their cd's. I hurt 'Dan. Poor Elladan, I think he got hurt the most graphically. You asked for it. He was going to come out unscathed, well except for losing the other half of him, aka his brother, but you asked me to hurt him.**

**Shauna: Witch one do you think I am going to kill? It is pretty clear now, but I might surprise you still.**

**Washow: Since you asked so nicely, here it is. I was going to post it about three days after your review, but my computer crashed. Bad computer.**

**DriggerWhiteTiger: But killing them is so fun! Only when you are doing the killing though. Ok, here it is.**

**Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! Y'all are the reason I write, so keep reviewing! The offer for cookies still stands.**

**Namarie, Astievia**


	16. Dog to the rescue

**Sorry it was so late. I have been so busy for the last two months. Sorry I have not had the time to get this chapter betaed, but I though you would want it anyways. My e-mail has really messed up. So forgive the mistakes.**

**Oh yeah, not mine, if it were mine I'd be rich, which I am not.**

VVVVVVVV

Aragorn found the keys lying on the floor near the entrance to the cell block. He picked them up and rushed back to his friends.

"I've got the keys right here." He said. Once Aragorn found the right key it was a matter of seconds before he had Legolas out, and Elladan was soon to follow. Elladan tried to hide his pain as he dropped to the floor, but Aragorn had already seen the ugly welts that had grown up on his back.

"When we get out of her I am going to have to look at those." Aragorn said.

"I know. And I am going to have to look at your injuries too." Elladan replied.

"Yeah, now let us get out of here so you can." He said.

The group rushed along as fast as they could, considering the circumstances and soon they came to a fork in the corridors.

"Which way?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know. We'll take this one." Aragorn said, pointing to the right.

"And why that one?" Elladan asked.

"I smell less smoke this way, there must be an exit somewhere."

Just then there was a blood curdling howl, followed by a yell and something came barreling past them, but then stopped and turned on them. The shadowed figure leapt at Aragorn.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Virawiel smiled as the healer was called away. She was nice and had taken the muzzle off her after she had promised not to torch her. Virawiel had thought about breaking the promise, but the girl had put so much faith in her that she didn't. The girl did not however, make her promise not to torch anyone else. Virawiel decided to burn down the wooden door. She knew she could stand the fire for long enough to escape her cell; it was just after that that she had to worry about.

Virawiel took a deep breath and shot fire at the door. Because of the extreme heat it was incinerated in seconds. She stepped through the still burning place where the door had been and started off. Some sparks from the fire had ignited the straw lying on the floor. She made her way through the caverns trying to find a way out, but it was harder than it seemed. She heard the screams of other animals as they smelt the fire and was glad she was out. But the fire she had created was not the only one raging through the caverns. There was a different fire also raging through the caves. She could hear it clearly as she went down the caverns. She was going towards it, she knew. She just hoped there was another exit then through this fire.She came to a fork in the caverns and decided to take the right one.

Virawiel saw some figures ahead of her and was about to torch them when she heard a howl and then an animal shot by the figures, but stopped when it saw her and turned on the figures.

"Aragorn! Watch out!"

One said, and then she recognized them. They were the ones she had met up with in the forest. She was immediately filled with rage. They must have told the men about her! She heard a shout of recognition from the man on the ground and the animal, which could now be seen as a dog, jumped off him and barked in her direction, his hackles rising. The two elves turned and looked at her while the human got up with some amount of pain.

"Virawiel!" Legolas greeted,

"They got you to? We wondered what happened to you."

"Virawiel looked at them ,surprised etched in her face.

"You mean you didn't tell them I was here?" She questioned.

"No, we didn't even know they were here until I got captured." Then he looked behind her.

"We better leave, the fire is spreading quickly!" He turned around and started off, helping Aragorn along. The dark haired elf also turned and Virawiel saw the ugly welts that covered his back. They ran as fast as they could through the corridors and Virawiel followed. The smoke was clearing more and more as they went farther through the corridor and soon the exit was in sight.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Dûrlhug talked to his servant out of the place they were holding the elves.

"What is it?" He asked crossly as they were walking.

"A fire has started in the east corridor. The dragon started it. It is spreading quickly."

"Can you put it out?" Dûrlhug asked.

"Well sir, the fire is spreading quickly and we don't have many workers who will risk the fire."

"Tell them that if they don't then I will have their heads!" He ordered.

"Yes sir."

"And evacuate the caves just in case."He added.

"Already done sir"

"Good, lock up the elves though, the fire won't get there. I have something to do."

Dûrlhug left and went to find Marianna. She was going to the dragon, but that was out, so now he was going to find her wherever she was. His first guess was her quarters and it was a right one. She was there getting her herbs. She didn't look up as he came in.

"Have you heard about the evacuation?" He asked.

"Yes." She said curtly.

"Good. I'll help you pack."

"Not right now. I have to go help evacuate the animals." She said.

"No you don't, your life is more important than the animals. I have workers on that."

"So your workers lives are not that important but mine is."

"Yes, you are special."

"And how am I special? I am just a slave, captured to do your bidding."

"No you are not, you can go. All I ask is that you love me."

"How could I do that? You don't even know what love is." She said coldly.

"Love me." He whispered drawing closer.

"Even if I did love you, you would never believe it. You are incapable of it and so I am incapable of giving it to you."

She looked at him fiercely. "Now let me go!" She said.

"No! Not until you love me!" He nearly shouted.

"Then we shall die. I already smell the fire. Didn't take long did it?" Marianna closed her bag and tried to step around him. He grabbed her arm harshly and she let out a shriek.

Suddenly the door burst open and Kancharak came bursting in.

VVVVVVVVV

**And so we see who the 'real' hero of the story is. I love dogs :D.**

**That's all a folks! Sorry it took so long. I gave up writing for lent. (If you don't know what that is, it is the 40 days before Easter where some Christian denominations give up stuff. Now if you don't know what Easter is...)**

**Replies to reviewers**

**Mornflower:** Yes, it is a sick oxymoron. Of course there is a whole holiday made because some ones death wasn't permanent, so I think I can alow this little quirk  Sorry I haven't updated in so long.

**Zammy:** Will the dog do good enough? He can't let the bad guy hurt his girl. Thanks for the review.

**Washow:** Your welcome. Thank you for reading and reviewing it.

**Kirsten**: Ok, I'll keep writing.

**Kirsten again:** Nope, I love reviews! Ok, I finally updated, sorry it took so long.

**Lost-Elf:** Thank you for your encouragement. It means a lot!

**Hyperactive Forever:** Ok, you can have them. I like cookie dough better anyways. Sorry for not updating sooner.

**Moonyasha:** Ok, I am updating.

**Blade Shine:** Aww, I didn't want to make anyone cry. Thanks for your review and putting me on you favorite authors list!

**Ok peoples, maybe if you review I won't take so long to update next time. And don't forget, you get cookies if you review.**

**Astievia**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, peoples, here is the next chapter**

* * *

Aragorn and the two elves ran down the corridor with Variweil easily keeping up. The dog jogged by Aragorn's side, his tongue hanging out. The air had been getting thicker and Aragorn prayed he hadn't taken them down the wrong path. He too was breathing hard, more from the smoky air than fatigue though. They came to one of the smaller corridors that were there and Kancarch suddenly stopped. Aragorn almost ran into him. He looked down at the dog. His ears were erect and he stood rigid. Aragorn had learned form his brother to listen to animals and so he held up his hand for his companions to stop. They halted abruptly. Kancarch started whining and grabbed the bottom of Aragorn's tunic and pulled. Then he ran forward and looked back to see if Aragorn would follow.

"What is the dog doing?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know. He reminds me of Jaric when he was a puppy and needed something." Elladan said, talking of a dog they had raised when Aragorn had been a boy.

"Yes he does. I wonder what he wants." Aragorn mused.

"We better go with him. Animals normally have a better sense of danger than we do."

"But so do I master elf, and the fire is coming from that corridor too." The dragon spoke up.

"Ok, wait. There was this girl that Kancarch liked. She fed him scraps through a hole. Maybe he is going to find her."

"Then let's go with him, she must be in trouble to have not gotten out of here yet."

"No, you find safety. I'll go with the dog and see if we can find her."

"Estel, I don't want to lose you." Elladan said.

"You won't. I'll be fine. You need to get out fast." Aragorn reassured them.

"I'll go with you. Legolas said. "No you won't. You look bad. I think you'd better get into clean air." Aragorn replied.

All this time Kancarch had been getting more and more restless and now he barked. Suddenly they heard a scream and the dog went tearing down the passageway. Aragorn followed behind him, limping slightly and the elves went after them. Variweil looked down the corridor, before deciding to follow them. They reached a door and they heard another shriek. Then Kancarch jumped against the door and it opened. The dog immediately ran in. Aragorn looked in to see Marianna and Durlhug looking at Kancarch. The dog lunged toward Durlhug and attacked him. Elladan and Legolas ran up behind him and he looked at them.

"The fire is coming from both sides." Elladan said.

"We need to get out of here before the fire reaches this corridor."

Marianna ran up to them. "The fire is getting closer. I need to get the animals out before the fire reaches them.

"It is already too late. We need to go now so we won't become toast." Aragorn said. Just then Kancarch came running out and barked at Marianna.

"Ok, lets go" She said with a sigh. She knew that what he said was true, although she didn't want to believe it. She hated to see any loss of life, even if it was the life of her enemies. At least she still had Kancarch, she thought. They reached the mouth of the corridor and started the way they had come. Kancarch was in front. Looking back Aragorn saw the glow of the fire as it raced towards them. But at the end of the corridor he could see light. They were almost there if they could just go on a little longer. Aragorn's leg hurt unbearably, but he ran along, concentrating on the light at the end of the tunnel. He stumbled and fell to the ground. He was so tired that half of him just wanted to lie there, but Legolas noticed.

"Come on, we are almost there." He said, helping his friend up. After what seemed an eternity they made it out, and were met with several arrows pointing straight at them!

* * *

Elrond's heart dropped. He put his hand on Elrohir's head and began an ancient healing technique. It was a very dangerous technique to use, but Elrond felt as if he had no other choice. He wondered why he hadn't tried it earlier, when it would have been more likely to work. Then he had to concentrate. He poured his energy, his life, into his son. It took at least fifteen minutes, but finally it worked and Elrohir started breathing again. Elrond was exhausted. He was almost unconscious when Glorfindel came in.

When Glorfindell saw that Elrond was asleep he silently opened the door to leave, but Elrond had been woken up by his entry.

"Glorfindel, did you need me?" He asked.

"Nay sire, I was just checking up on you and wondering if you wanted some tea."

"Thank you Glorfindel, some tea would be nice."

"Yes sir, how was he last night?" Glorfindel asked.

"I almost lost him last night Glorfindell, and unless there is a miracle I don't believe he will survive." Elrond said sadly.

"Then let's hope for a miracle sir." Glorfindel said, before leaving to get some tea.

"Yes, let's hope for a miracle." Elrond whispered. He then moved to Elrohirs bedside and took his hand. As he sat there a tear slipped from his eye.

* * *

Aragorn immediately reached for his sword, which was not there of course. Kancarch started growling and his hackles went up as he saw the arrows.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Elladan said, stepping protectively in front of Marianna and Aragorn. Legolas was already at Aragorn's side helping him with his hurt leg.

"Making demands of someone who has an arrow to your head? I had thought an elf would have better diplomacy than that."

They herd a chuckle and the bows lowered.

"I know that voice, Erisatal, is that you?"

"Yes it is master Elladan, but why are you here? And injured too, let us go to the camp site to talk and my men will take care of your injuries."

"Yes that would be wise thing to do, I just have one question. Why were you pointing arrows at us when we came out of the cave?" Erisatal laughed. "That is a long story that I will save for after your injuries are attended to."

"Well then, we had better start going then." Elladan said

The camp was bustling with activity.

"So, how has this hunting season been for you?" Elladan asked Erisatal as someone saw to his lacerations.

"It was not as profitable as it could have been. The growing quantity of orcs has severely cut down the number of wildlife. They destroy everything in their paths and scare off anything that is left. We have tried to track down and kill as many as possible before they get bold enough to attack human settlements, but a few times we have been too late and whole villages have been wiped out." Elladan winced, remembering his encounter with the orcs.

"We ran into some orcs too, Elrohir was shot by one of their foul arrows." Elladan shook his head sadly. "I need to get back to him as soon as I can, he is not well." Aragorn, who had been listening, broke in at this comment.

"How bad is he, and why did you not tell me this before? We must get to him! I might be able to help." Aragorn started up.

"Estel, Ada is already doing all he can, I doubt there is anything anyone can do. And your leg is infected, I don't want to lose you too," He said, party to himself.

"No, I don't care if my leg is hurt, we can get that fixed back in Rivendell. Elrohir is hurt and I want to be with him. If you don't mind, Erisatal, we will borrow some horses."

"I don't mind at all, but I'm afraid your brother might." He said. "I am a grown up. I can make my own choices."

"What about Viraweil and Marianna?" Elladan asked

"They will do fine without us; Varawiel knows these men are friends, and Marianna has that dog to protect her. They can follow us to Rivindell, but I want to go now!" Aragorn looked at his brother defiantly. His brother stared back, showing exactly where Aragorn got his stubbornness from.

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation," Marianna broke in, "But I think I might be able to help." She said. The two brothers turned their gazes to her.

"My father is the greatest healer in all Middle Earth and he hasn't been able to help, I'm afraid there is nothing you can do." Elladan shook his head sadly.

"But there may be, the Valar has given me a gift."

* * *

**There will be one more chapter. Sorry for taking so long, but you are probably used to it by now, lol. Thanks to all who reviewed, keep those reviews coming!**

**Replies to reviewers:**

**Lost-Elf: Here it is, sorry it took so long.**

**Moonyasha: I'm actually Baptist but I have some Catholic friends who got me into doing lent. Thanks so much for your review!**

**Mornflower: Yes, DEAD! But hey, death isn't always permanent, I have read three stories this week were someone came back from the dead.**

**Zammy: I like horses too, except the one who tries to throw me every single time I ride. I have learned two things about horses. A: It is actually pretty easy to stay on a rearing horse. B: It is not so easy to stay on a cantering horse that suddenly stops. My horse has tried both on me.**

**Kirsten: Sorry for not updating for a while. Thanks for the review.**

**Hyperactive Forever: Well, as for Elrohir being alright... I'm not so sure about that...**

**See the purple button, press it, do what is says and get a million dollars. Well, not really, but you will get some brownies.**


End file.
